


Betrayal

by Mrs_BlueLion01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Usage, Aloooot of betrayal, Betrayal, Beware, Curses, Drugs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Kuro, Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk is a serious friend of Lances here, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kuro/Keith - Freeform, Langst, Luro, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mentions of Suicide, Partner Betrayal, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past therapy sessions, Probable character death, Read at Your Own Risk, SHEITH - Freeform, Scars, Slight cursing here and there, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, alot of drama, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_BlueLion01/pseuds/Mrs_BlueLion01
Summary: Lance and Kuro have been in a strong relationship for the past couple of years, the same having going for Shiro and Keith. Lance never would've thought he would ever have to about losing Kuro to anything or anyone but when Kuro leaves for a college trip to New York without him, Lance starts to collapse little by little thanks to his doubts.Shiro tries to give Lance friendly advice but Lance doesnt take it. Instead, he does everything opposite from what Shiro advised him not to do and because of his wrong choices, things happen.These "things" lead to life changing events not only for Lance but for everyone around him and he blames himself for everything that happens.Every. Single. Thing.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi~! 
> 
> So here's something I've been working on for, like, the past...idk, month maybe? (=~=) 
> 
> Naturally something like this would take me no more than a week but I've been pretty busy to finish it quick. But it doesn't matter anymore because HERE IT IS~! ^(^_^) ^
> 
> This fic has a lot of triggers that I must put out there before you read this but before I name those said triggers: please excuse any mistakes, for I have not fully revised this yet and just wanted to post this up already. I shall fix them as soon as I can! Also, it's mother flipping cookie long. 
> 
> Like, I don't even know how long it is cause I had to transfer the file to my phone to finish this up AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER OUT OF 3!! (0^0)!!?  
> This is seriously for you long-ranged readers who like to read long ass fics (because I sure as hell do). 
> 
> But nonetheless, here are some trigger warnings for this chapter at least since I don't want to spoil the upcoming ones yet:  
> •Mention of past child abuse  
> •Mention of scars from abuse  
> •Alcohol abuse (not too crazy though)  
> •Sexual content (at the very very ending)  
> •Some cursing here and there
> 
> There will be more trigger warnings to come but I will make those in the further chapters. Some warnings are in the tags already though soo...yeah! 
> 
> !~You have been warned~!
> 
> I hope you guys (sorta) like this~!

The sound of Lance’s shoes squeaked loud enough for it to be heard through the music that boomed throughout the practice room, the light brown wooden floor most likely having been waxed and polished over the weekend to increase the sounds. He was completely focused on matching the pace of the upbeat song currently playing from his “Spanish Songs of The Month” playlist in his phone, where he had it connected to the provided wireless surround sound speakers in the room. Every dance practice room had surround sound speakers, all of them being small but just as powerful in sound as any big and expensive speaker.

Lance had borrowed Hunk’s practice room for the day since he knew Hunk wasn’t going to come in for the day due to him taking on a couple of hours more at his job down at Rolo’s Car Repair Shop and because of the location of the room. Despite the sound surrounds in every room, there was still a limit to how loud the music could be put so there wasn’t a disturbance to the other people practicing around but Hunk’s room was at the very end of the hall and the only room isolated from being connected to any other room. So Lance could always blast the music as loud as he wanted to without having to worry about anyone banging on the wall because his music was “obnoxiously loud” like always.

It was a pain in the ass to try and fight for a reservation for the very room since the list of reservations for it was always jam packed but Hunk seemed to magically book the room for a week before it was full. Lance never seemed to have the luck for reserving the good rooms so whenever his friends were able to grab one within the 3 floor building, he would beg them to us it but only if he didn’t have any reservations made at the moment. How Hunk managed to get the best room for a week though, Lance had not even the slightest idea since he was just told about it 3 days ago and he honestly forgot to ask him but he did ask him to borrow one of his reservation days in advance.

Lance had been planning to take Hunk’s last reservation day at the end of the week since he was practically free the following weekend from both school and work, which he was pretty excited about because that was a very rare occasion for him but thanks to his current mix of emotions and earlier events, that had changed.

If anyone were to walk in on him right now:

  1. He wouldn’t hear them walking in due to the loud music and
  2. He wouldn’t even see them through the mirrors because he was too focused.



Lance was currently in an unknown world of his own. It was a world that mainly contained anger and frustration but wasn’t limited to just that. Underneath the slight rage he was currently feeling, he felt sadness and so much doubt. As much as he didn’t even want to think about it or even believe he felt doubt at all, it was there. It was there and that seemed to be supporting the increase of Lance’s anger.

If any of his friends were to see him right now, they would be shocked to see the goofy and chill expressions that spelt Lance everyday having been substituted with a fierce look in his eyes that could burn if looks could do just that. They would be looking at someone completely different, a whole different being. Not even Lance recognized himself as he stared into his own eyes through the mirror instead of the movements he should’ve been paying attention to.

Why was Lance so infuriated? There was only one name that fit the description to Lance’s emotional roller-coaster:

Kuro Shirogane.

Just the thought of his boyfriends name had Lance cringing his teeth to the point he was sure to gain a headache very soon from the pressure.

HE was the very reason Lance had asked Hunk to use the practice room other than Hunk not being able to use it that very day. It honestly would’ve been a waste regardless since Hunk wasn’t going to be able to use it anyways so it was a win-win for them both.

But Lance was pissed.

He was so upset that he had to call in sick for work after getting out of college so he wouldn’t take his chances on lashing out at his coworkers or any customers at his job down at the café. It wasn’t like him to let such emotions take over him but after getting into a heated argument with his boyfriend, an argument he never would’ve imagined he would have with him, he wasn’t sure how to feel.

He had made his way home to drop of his heavy bag filled with books and for a change of comfortable clothes that consisted of a blue sleeveless tank top under a dark gray sweater that looked at least a size or two bigger than his own size, loose gray sweats to match the sweater and his white and blue sneakers before walking his way three blocks down to the dance studio not so far from his place. When getting to the studio and doing his usual warming up before dancing, he had took off his sweater and tied it around his waist, having already gotten hot.

Hunk had reserved the room for 3 hours per day but Lance had missed out on a full hour because of his late dismissal from his last class. 2 hours wasn’t even enough time for him to try to burn down his frustration but at least he could blast his music as loud as he could to attempt to drown out his angered thoughts, even if for a couple of seconds.

And it did help.

Lance seemed to be moving a lot more quicker and his dance moves much more sharper than his usual smooth dancing, obviously feeding more off of his anger than the music itself but he wasn’t thinking so much about the heated morning conversation as he did throughout the rest of the day. His body had started off tense when he began but as he shuffled through numerous fast- paced Spanish songs from his set playlist, he could feel himself loosening up. He wasn’t smiling at his reflection as he usually would be doing when he was really into it but he felt himself melding into the music.

Lance was so engulfed into the music that he hadn’t realize the door to the room open, nor did he see the very person who walked in. He hadn’t realized he was being watched until the song came to an end, having walked to the corner of the room while trying to catch his breath to grab his water bottle for a drink. When he turns around and lifts the bottle up to his lips to take a couple of gulps, he nearly chokes on the water from finally seeing the sudden intruder. A friendly intruder of course.

He brings his arm with the bottle down and brings his free hand up to wipe the water that escaped the corner of his lips with the back of his hand before saying with slightly widened eyes of shock,

“What the hell Shiro? How long have you been standing there??”

“Half the song? I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to see me, you usually have a pretty quick eye that doesn’t let people sneak up on you,” the black haired man says with a smile, leaning his back against the closed door with a leg propped up against it as well. He was wearing black sweats himself with a gray t-shirt that stuck to his body just right, face and neck slightly glistening with sweat under the lighting of the room from his own workout and if they both weren’t taken, Lance would’ve most likely attempt at trying to hit him up from how good looking he was.

But he WAS taken and very very happy, thank you very much.

Lance wasn’t sure if he should be happy to see Shiro or more upset though, seeing how him and Kuro were twin brothers and painfully a spitting image of each other. If it weren’t for the different eye colors and drastic differences in personality, Lance was sure he wouldn’t be able to tell them apart at all. He’d most likely get into a fight with Shiro’s boyfriend, Keith, almost every day because they wouldn’t be able to tell whose boyfriend was whose.

Bless their different eye colors and insanely different personalities.

While Shiro was a calm, kind-hearted person who people looked up to as a brother figure the majority of the time and go to for advice, Kuro was a pretty blunt, outspoken and loud guy who if he thought you had a bone to pick with him, even if you didn’t, he’d try to fight you. That didn’t mean he wasn’t a good guy, he could be just as sweet and kind hearted as Shiro but Kuro had his days where Lance would question how he ended up with the guy to begin with.

But he loved him. He wouldn’t trade him for anyone else because he honestly made Lance really happy.

Whenever Lance was having a bad or stressful day, Kuro would always try to find a way to make him smile, even if his own day was just as shitty and Lance would do the same for him as well. The first time Kuro had made him smile on a pretty shitty day was the day Lance felt they were a match made by heaven, a match that Lance had been waiting for and Kuro had seemed to think the same thing since that very day he had asked Lance to go out with him. They were perfect.

But when Kuro had flew over to New York for a trip that was to last a week and a half, his college professor having putting it together for his class and making it mandatory for grading reasons, things had gotten…a little bumpy with their relationship.

A quick reminder that it had only been 6 days since Kuro had been gone.

Lance wasn’t sure if he should’ve blamed himself for bothering Kuro from time to time by blowing up his phone with text messages that asked what he was doing and asking silly things like _“You still love me, right?”_ when he knew what the response was going to be _._ Or should he have blamed Kuro for either responding with some kind of attitude, leaving Lance’s messages on read but reply hours later or not responding to his texts or calls until the next following day.

Lance wanted to convince himself that maybe they were both possibly at fault?

Maybe Lance shouldn’t had been so persistent in getting a response from the busy male and should’ve tried to be more understanding of Kuro. He knew Kuro had no choice but to go on the trip if he wanted to pass his class and he was bound to be very busy and pretty tired once the classes were over. He knew he wouldn’t be able to answer his calls and texts as frequently as Lance wanted him to but Lance felt a bit uneasy. Kuro had told him that he didn’t want him to go he wouldn’t and something inside of Lance wanted nothing more than to ask him to stay with him but Lance wasn’t even remotely close to being selfish to do such a thing.

But maybe Kuro should’ve at least sent a short text for every time he couldn’t text back repeatedly with Lance or for every missed call. He could’ve at least made Lance feel reassured that everything was ok or at least send a cute little selfie like he usually did when they were in the same freaking state! Is that really too much to ask for? ONE simple text or selfie?? Lance was never one to ask for much but when he did, it’d be something small or simple, yet his loving boyfriend couldn’t even do that when he was currently miles away him!

Even though it was temporary and Kuro’s stay was for a little more than a week, Lance had never been in a long-distance relationship before. He had always thought that a long-distance relationship was easy when a couple is deeply in love with each other but once he realizes the distance, his mind magically stared to wonder.

Lance knew of Kuro’s extreme flirtatious behavior before they had started dating but Lance trusted him.

Well, at least he wanted to…but something was shaking him up inside. Lance had heard so much about New York and while it’s a really beautiful place for sightseeing and has plenty of places to visit, there were places he had heard from a friend who recently visited that were pretty “wild”. Lance’s mind had instantly began to run in so many directions, causing him to think things he shouldn’t because he loves his boyfriend who he shared a good strong 3 years with, he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t do anything he’d regret knowing he had a boyfriend waiting at home for him…right?

There was no reason to doubt Kuro at all….

Right?

Besides, Keith had also went on the trip with Kuro since they shared the exact same class together. Despite him not being on buddy-buddy terms with Keith, the two always clashing with one another because they always deemed it necessary to prove one was better than the other in multiple things, Lance felt he could trust him. Keith was the kind of person who didn’t take bullshit for an answer and he was just as serious when it came to his relationship with Shiro, as Lance was towards Kuro so if he found the other guy doing anything out of the ordinary, Keith would surely tell him. He was pretty positive about that. But he didn’t want to rely on anyone to practically “Spy” on his boyfriend, that would be way too obsessive, something Lance wasn’t and both he and Kuro established that stuff like that was a huge no-no for their relationship.

So all Lance could do was wait and trust in his boyfriend with the same trust he always had for him.

“I was kinda deep into the music,” Lance says as he sits himself down on the floor with his back against the mirror and folding his legs.

“I could tell,” Shiro says as he watches Lance look down at the half-filled water bottle in his hands and fiddle around with it in his hands. By the small frown that slowly crept up on the very slightly younger male, Shiro could tell something was wrong with him. He could also tell from lance not being as talkative as he usually was, especially with the way he had been dancing. Lance would’ve most definitely asked Shiro if his dancing was cool or tease him for staring at him but the fact he wasn’t saying a word had brought Shiro’s smile to falter by plenty as he asked,

“Is everything alright?”

Lance gives him a quick glance, not having realized he was currently sporting a frown until he sees expression in the mirror from the corner of his eyes and manages to give Shiro a small smile, hoping to cover up the expression as he says,

“Yeah, of course. Everything’s fine.”

Shiro wasn’t the slightest bit reassured or content with his response as he raises an eyebrow at him, the _“you’re not fooling me with that”_ look on his face and Lance knew he had failed at trying to cover up his current emotions. But how could he possibly whine about his boyfriend to his boyfriends own brother? He couldn’t possibly let loose on the guy when he also had his own relationship to worry about, Shiro didn’t need to listen to his brothers boyfriend rant about his own brother and have him unnecessarily worry about them.

But he WAS curious about how Shiro was handling his temporary separation with Keith. Was he thinking the same things as Lance was? Did he have any kinds of doubt about Keith being in another state without him?

Of course he didn’t, Shiro wasn’t like him at all. Shiro had so much more confidence and trust in Keith than anyone else, he wasn’t weak minded like Lance.

Or so Lance was telling himself as he looked up at the slightly older man.

“I’m seriously fine Shiro, I just…have a lot on my mind is all. It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he attempts at another lie and widens his smile just a tad bit to try and get Shiro to drop the subject. Lance was sure he had portrayed the message enough for Shiro to let it go but Shiro seemed to have seen right through to him, like he strangely always seem to do just like his brother as he lets out a soft sigh before walking to where Lance was sitting and sits himself next to him with his legs crossed himself.

“Lance, I can tell you’re lying-“

Lance opens his mouth to counter his words but Shiro interrupts him before he could say anything,

“And don’t you dare deny it. You can fool Hunk and the others with that smile but you can’t get it pass me.”

Lance closes his mouth shut and manages a small pout because he was right. Shiro would catch him through his lies every time and that spooked Lance to the point he was sure the guy had powers and was from an alternate reality of some sort.

“I won’t force you to tell me what’s bothering you but always remember that I’m all ears whenever you need someone to talk to, alright?” Shiro says with yet another small smile, the smile a caring older brother would give his younger sibling when attempting to comfort him. Despite Lance getting that exact vibe from him, he could still tell why Keith was so attracted to the man and he wasn’t saying that for his brotherly nature.

Even though Lance was obsessed with Kuro’s smile, the sweet and genuine smile only Lance was able to see when it was just them two alone, Shiro’s smiles could be just as addicting to look at. It was something he did more often than Kuro but his smiles seemed a lot more softer and gentle than his brothers. It was like looking at the sun whenever Shiro smiled and for Kuro, it was like a full blue moon, which Lance found both beautiful.

He obviously preferred his smiling full moon though.

But as Lance looked over the genuine expression on Shiro’s face, he could feel something crumbling inside him. He could feel the barrier he had placed around his own emotions and problems crumble because of the sincere expression of wanting to help splayed on Shiro’s face and before Shiro could unfold his legs to get up, Lance has him settling back in his spot next to him as he says,

“How’s your relationship…with you and Keith I mean?”

Lance looks down at the water bottle as he starts to move it in a circular motion and watches the water go around in the same direction as he mumbles,

“With him all the way over there and you over here. Is…is everything ok with you two? Do you guys, like, argue a lot because of the distance…or something…?”

It was quiet for a couple of seconds and that was long enough to have Lance pick his head up with worry to look at Shiro. His eyes were slightly widened as he blinked at Lance, that alone having him regret asking such personal questions as he internally called himself an idiot.

“S-Shit, sorry about that Shiro, I didn’t mean to ask such personal questions! You obviously don’t have to answer, m-more like you shouldn’t-“Lance had began to apologize as he waved his hands to Shiro, cheeks hardly turning a bright pink from embarrassment. Luckily for him, Shiro hadn’t noticed the very faint color on his tan skin but he did fall out of his slight surprise from the sudden question with a small chuckle and interrupts Lance mid-sentence to say, “Hey Hey, it’s alright. No need to get flustered over it, it’s not as personal as you think it is.”

“I’m not flustered, you are,” Lance mumbles with a pout, folding his arms over his chest when he sees Shiro chuckling at him. When Shiro’s chuckling comes to a halt, he looks up in thought and hums before mumbling,

“Well, it depends what you mean by personal. Especially when you’re asking how our relationship is-“

“I don’t mean that kind of personal Shiro, TMI man!” Lance says quickly interrupting him when he realizes where Shiro was going with his words, trying to hold back from blushing again because there was no way in hell he wanted to know about their sex life, hell no!

Shiro lets out a soft laugh this time, Lance unable to hide the soft pink forming on his cheeks as he narrows his eyes at the black haired man. He was obviously teasing him but seeing him laugh had Lance smile himself, feeling a tension he hadn’t realized he had in his shoulders lighten a bit.

After Shiro had calmed down, he leans his head back against the mirror to look up at the ceiling, Lance doing the same to try and cool his slightly heated cheeks.

“Our relationship is like any other well-functioning relationship. We have our arguments no matter how close or far apart we are from each other but at the end of the day, we talk things out and make up. For example,” Shiro says folding his arms over his chest.

“Before Keith had left, he put me in charge of feeding his pet lizards, or whatever they’re called.”

“You mean Red and Marmora? Those are geckos Shiro. Even I know that and I can’t stand the guy,” Lance says nodding his head with his head still against the mirror.

“Right, those guys. I knew that. Anyways, everyone knows I’d do just about anything to have Keith get rid of those things before he even thinks about moving in with me next month because they sort of creep me out-“

“And because you’re allergic.”

“Let me finish,” Shiro says turning his head to frown at him. Lance grins before pretending to zip his lips with his fingers, Shiro letting out a soft sigh before continuing.

“Keith having those guys for 7 to 8 years already and having bonded with them, he won’t give them up. So now I’m going to have to deal with them crawling around my house like the creepy little lizards they are.”

Lance turns his head to look at Shiro with his grin and a raised brow as he “unzips” his lips and says,

“And he got mad at you for that?”

“No, I’m not done yet.”

“Right, sorry,” he says before zipping his lips again, his grin still in place.

“So, before he left, he brought those critters to my house and gave me instructions on how to feed them…I have to feed them worms and live crickets Lance, do you know how disturbing it is to watch those things eat a whole cricket? Let alone 4 each?”

Lance nods. He knows exactly how disturbing it was since he had went over to Keith’s place with Hunk and another friend of theirs, Katie, just because Pidge wanted to see Keith’s lizards. He watched him feed them crickets and the crunch the cricket made when being eaten was indeed disturbing. At first he didn’t think Shiro would be the type to be afraid of reptiles to begin with, Shiro being a pretty muscular guy (not too muscular though) and giving off a tough guy vibe but boy was he wrong, just like everyone else who thought the same thing.

“It’s highly disturbing…So the day before yesterday was their feeding day and when I go to the tank to feed them, the lid was just a tad bit open and…I only saw the red one inside.”

Lance’s eyes widen in shock as he turns his head to look at Shiro. If Lance wasn’t showing how shocked he was as he looked at Shiro, he was shocked now when seeing Shiro smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. He obviously wasn’t happy about the situation, his expression was more regretful than happy.

“It turned out I accidently left the cage open the night before when I bumped my leg into it and he must’ve escaped. I looked all over the house but I couldn’t find him, they’re really tiny. I also had the window to my room open so he could’ve jumped out…”

“Shiro, what the fuck?! You lost Marmora?!” Lance nearly shouts as he now turns his whole body to face him.

“That was his same reaction, just a lot more cursing, threatening to literally kick my ass and possibly not move in with me when he gets back.”

“That better be his reaction! You lost the most important thing to Keith, his father bought him those before he passed away! How is he not threatening to break up with you?!”

“I honestly thought the same thing.”

It then hit Lance what he had just said and when seeing Shiro’s smile falter he quickly says,

“Wait, that’s not what I meant-“

“I know, you didn’t mean it but I can’t disagree with you. Even though I’m not as fond of those things like Keith, I didn’t have any intentions of getting rid of them because of how important they are to him and I tried explaining that to him but he didn’t believe me.”

Lances shoulders shrink down a bit as he watches Shiro lift his head off the mirror to look down at the wooden floor beneath him, clearly holding an expression of worry in his eyes but he still manages to put up a small smile as he says,

“I’m hoping I can make it up to him in any way I can. Even if it means me buying him 10 more geckos as a replacement, I’ll do it because…I love him.”

Lance’s eyes slightly widen to his words and it wasn’t for the fact he had offered to buy his boyfriend and shit ton of geckos. As Shiro said he loved Keith, he could genuinely see it in his eyes. It was the same glint Lance saw in Kuro’s yellow irises whenever he told him he loved him and that made Lance’s chest squeeze a bit.

Not out of physical pain but out of pure regret. Regret for even doubting that Kuro didn’t care for him because he was just handed solid proof that he did and Lance felt like crying. He could feel his eyes stinging but he did everything in his weak power to hold back any unwanted tears as he continued to watch Shiro talk sweetly about Keith.

“I love him to the point that I can say I’m blinded by everything about him. I’m so blinded that I always stay confident he’ll forgive me for the small yet stupid mistakes I Make from time to time, the same way I’ll always forgive him no matter the mistakes he makes. Trust is a very important and vital thing in a relationship that once it’s broken, it’s extremely hard to gain back. Sometimes you can’t gain it back so if you’re confident you have the right person next to you, don’t let them go. Be open with them and show them you trust them and gain their trust in return, no matter how silly or wrong their mistakes may be.”

Shiro turns his head to look at Lance and says with a small smile now,

“Well, unless they cheat on you or their mistakes turned out to be life threatening, then that’s something you should really talk ab-“ Shiro had started but when he looks at Lance he cuts himself off from surprise, eyes slightly widening a bit.

Lance looks at him confused as he mumbles a soft,

“What?”

“Did I ramble too much and made you cry?”

Cry? Lance wasn’t-

Lance turns his head to look at his reflection next to him and his eyes widen when he sees that there was tears indeed sliding down his cheeks slowly. How could he have not noticed? He did find it strange that the stinging in his eyes came to a halt and now he was seeing why. He lifts the bottom of his palm up to his cheeks to wipe away the tears that luckily hadn’t reached the sides of his mouth because he hated how salty his tears tasted.

Lance would never admit this out loud or to anyone else but…he was jealous. He was jealous of both Keith and Shiro, of how openly Shiro talked about his love for Keith like he wasn’t ashamed and he wanted the whole world to know and of Keith, who was able to grab the heart of this very man. Hearing Shiro talk about Keith like that had Lance wondering if Kuro went around talking to other people about him like this.

Did he tell everyone how much he loved him?

Did he tell them that he was his world?

Did he appreciate him at all…?

Lance would always tell everyone how he and Kuro were a match made from heaven and how much he loved him but he wasn’t going to lie, he doesn’t remember saying it as passionately as Shiro did about Keith just now. So Lance really wasn’t one to talk…but he still loved Kuro no matter what though.

But that wasn’t what had Lance shedding tears.

It was so much more than him being jealous and as Lance kept repeating Shiro’s words in his head, he continued to shed more tears but this time Lance had been fully aware of this. As Lance looked down to the water bottled perched between his folded legs he lets out a soft shaky breath after inhaling and exhaling, Shiro nearly falling at a complete loss of words as he watched him with shock in his eyes.

“Lance, w-what’s wrong?” he asks with worry evident in his voice as he spins his head around to look for tissue. He spots a small white box of tissue perched on the wooden table at the opposite corner of the room and hauls himself off the floor to grab it and goes back to sit in front of Lance this time. He pulls out three tissues from the box and holds it out to Lance, who was now letting down more tears than he was before Shiro had gotten up and Lance was finding it very hard to stop.

He fucked up. Kuro was going to break up with him once he got back from New York. Lance was an idiot, or so he continued to repeat in his head as he grabbed the tissues from Shiro and wiped at his tears to only have another heavy amount fall down his now damp cheeks.

Shiro had sat there silently and patiently as he watched Lance practically cry his eyes out, Lance unable to even speak a word to tell him why he had suddenly broke down in tears.

Lances soft sobs and tears had finally came to a halt after a couple of minutes of them sitting in the corner of the room, the room falling quiet from Lance’s voice and the only aftermath of his crying that was left was his small hiccups. If this weren’t an emotional moment, Shiro would’ve called his hiccups cute and expect Lance to threaten him by saying he would tell both his brother and boyfriend but now wasn’t that moment.

Lance blows his nose into the third set of tissues Shiro had handed him before placing it in the pile next to his leg that were soiled with tears and mucus all together. Lance wasn’t expecting Shiro to pick them up for him later and Lace wasn’t looking forward to it himself.

“Drink some water and wet your face a little. You don’t want your eyes to get too red and puffy,” Shiro says nodding his head to the water bottle between Lance’s legs. Lance does what he’s told and rinks some water before squeezing some over his face despite his tank top getting wet but that was the lease of his concerns at the moment, especially the puffiness of his eyes.

When Lance felt he had enough strength to speak without breaking out into another session of uncontrolled tears he looks up to meet Shiro’s worried eyes and takes a deep breath in before letting it out.

“Shiro,” he manages to mumble without his voice cracking like he expected it despite clearing his throat before speaking. Shiro doesn’t respond but he looks into Lances eyes to show he had his full attention. Lance hesitates a couple of seconds more before mumbling a bit louder for Shiro to be able to hear him clearly,

“I think…I lost Kuro’s trust. I…I’m going to lose him Shiro, he’s going to break up with me-“

Lance couldn’t bring himself to say anymore in fear of breaking down again but he couldn’t hold back the small tear that began to stroll down his cheek once again because hearing him say those words out loud hurt him way more than he thought it would.

Shiro was now frowning but he was just as shocked to hear him say such a thing. He wasn’t expecting to hear Lance say anything like that, he and everyone else who knew him and his brother know that they were both crazy for each other. Yet here Lance was, doubting a relationship Shiro knew was just as strong as his and Keith’s.

“Lance, what are you talking about?”

Lance shakes his head as he lowers his both his head and gaze from Shiro’s but not for long, Shiro having placed his fingers under Lance’s chin to lift his head and lowers his own head to grab Lance’s eyes with his own again.

“Hey, talk to me. What’s going on? Why are you talking like that?”

Lance lets out a shaky breath after inhaling, when Shiro felt Lance wouldn’t look away he moves his hand away and waits for him to talk.

“Because Shiro,” Lance had started off almost sounding like a whine as he loosely wraps his arms around his stomach. He breaks eye contact with him since he was unable to say the rest while looking at Shiro,

“We got into a fight this morning over the phone and…I yelled at him for not answering my calls or texts for the past couple of days and he was trying-“ Lance hiccups before continuing,

“He was trying to explain to me he was really busy but…I was so mad at him that I didn’t give him a chance, I told him…I told him if he didn’t respond to my messages and phone calls I wouldn’t be able to trust him and…he told me to call him back after I _“grow the fuck up”_ and hung up on me…”

Tears began to fall down his cheek again right after he finishes but there wasn’t any sobbing or sniffling, just tears and small hiccups. Shiro lets out a soft sigh and opens his mouth to speak but Lance cuts him off before he could say anything with anger in his voice this time.

“I mean, what the hell is THAT supposed to mean? He wants ME to grow the fuck up?? Just because I told him to send one simple response when he’s too busy and can’t talk to me?? Is that too much to ask for??”

Lance’s hands were curled into tight fists on top of his lap and he brings one up to his face to wipe away the tears with the back of his hands before putting it back down. He was fed up with Kuro’s bullshit words and mysterious attitude. He was angry again and he preferred to be angry than crying over something that wasn’t entirely his fault…right?

“Lance, I know y-“

“And I know he’s busy and tired by the end of the day but so am I for fucks sake! I work and go to school and pay bills just as much as he does, he isn’t the only one on this planet! He needs to grow some balls and just tell me if he doesn’t have feelings for me anymore, I don’t need this, I-!”

“Lance!” Shiro shouts over Lance, maybe a bit too loud that it had Lance slightly flinch. He could’ve sworn he heard his voice echo throughout the room and if the door to the room was open, anyone walking in the hall would’ve most likely heard him nice and clear despite the room being at the end of the hall. Hell, Shiro would be lying if he said he didn’t get scared of his own voice and as Lance blinks wide-eyed at him, Shiro clears his throat to try talking again but with a calmer voice.

“Listen Lance, I know you’re new to the long-distance relationship thing, especially when he’s in another state you have no idea what it holds. I’m just as new as you are but I know you’re doubts isn’t towards Kuro. It’s the new people and environment he’ll be surrounded by. I know this because…that’s how I felt at first.”

“Shiro…” Lance mumbles as softly as he could under his breath as he watches Shiro clasp his hands together to prevent himself from fidgeting with his fingers.

“But then I realized I trust Keith more than anything and I know he wouldn’t do anything to damage what we have…and I know you feel the same way about Kuro too. I’m not just saying this because I’m his brother but I say this because of what I see when I look at you two, you’re just a bit confused is all-“ Shiro says with a small smile as he pulls out two tissues from the tissue box and holds it out to him before finishing up with a soft, “Right?”

Lance doesn’t say anything as he simply stares at Shiro because he…was right. Or could be right, Lance wasn’t sure. Which meant Shiro was right because he was indeed confused about how he should react and maybe, juuuust maybe Lance was being a little too aggressive.

But he wasn’t sure.

What he WAS sure about was that he had to talk to Kuro. In person. And Lance had no choice but to wait a good 3 days more for that. He was going to give Kuro his space, the space Lance also needed to think everything through.

But he was still pissed. He needed some type of outlet before he continued to think angry thoughts instead of rational ones because apparently the dancing wasn’t working out for him. Usually it would, especially when he was using the best room ever but apparently not even that was cutting it out for him.

As if everything holy had heard Lance’s silent prayer, he hears his phone vibrate against the wooden floor not too far from where he was sitting. After having taking the tissue Shiro held out to him and blowing the last of his tear-stricken mucus, Lance leans his body to the side to reach for his phone and when he does he sits up straight again.

It was a text from Katie that only contained a link and when he taps on it, a picture opens up from the web. It was a beach party that had already started about an hour ago and was being hosted by her party animal of a brother Matt but the beach wasn’t that far from the studio, it was Lance’s favorite beach to go surfing.

Yes, he was a surfer and he loved it.

“It’s from Katie. Matt’s holding a beach party down at the South beach and it started about an hour ago. There’s no end time to the party so…I’m gonna take a wild guess and say this party for those who know how to party all night,” Lance says with a smile slowly creeping up his lips.

Well, at least he seemed to recover from his anger…a little too quickly but Shiro preferred to see the male smiling than crying and shouting doubts about his boyfriend. He wasn’t really sure if going to a party was such a good idea though, especially with Lance having so many mixed feelings at the moment. Getting drunk wouldn’t do him any good, especially at a beach party.

Correction: especially at a beach party that was being hosted by the best party host he knew and loved bringing in crazy drinks just so he could watch people fuck themselves over. In a “fun” way though and not in a way where people would get too stupid of course.

“Lance, don’t you think-“Shiro started but was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out to see he had gotten the same link as Lance and doesn’t bother opening it, instead he put his phone back in his pocket with a soft sigh before going back to what he was going to say.

“Do you really want to go to that party? I mean, should you be going to that party?” Even though Lance hadn’t said he was going verbally, his smile had said it all for Shiro.

Lance looks at Shiro with a raised brow from the corner of his eye and says,

“Uh, why shouldn’t I?”

“Well, It’s just that Matt’s parties are a little wild and for you to jump into it when you’re feeling like this wouldn’t be a great idea in my opinion…and knowing how Kuro is, if he finds out you went to such a party without him he’d-“

“Ok, first of all Shiro, I’m feeling just fine. You don’t always need to “jump” into a party with a certain emotion to have a good time, at least if you’re me and second, Kuro is my boyfriend. Not my father. I don’t need his permission to go to any party whether he’s here or not.”

Lance pushes himself up from the floor while grabbing onto his backpack and hauls one strap over his shoulder as he looks down at Shiro, who was now looking up at Lance with a worried expression. It was an expression Lance wasn’t going to stand there and look at for too long because he knew the longer he stood there with that expression on Shiro’s face, Shiro would try to convince Lance not to go to the party.

But Shiro’s words had seemed to hit Lance in a way that he wasn’t liking it at all and as much as he was trying not to come out rude towards Shiro, Lance’s emotions were all over the place and he was having a hard time controlling them. His emotions were difficult to control but he wasn’t stupid to do anything dumb and that was clearly the reason why Shiro was trying to stop him from going but Lance wasn’t going to have it.

“Unless you’re planning on telling him I’m going since you ARE his brother and all-“

“No Lance, there’s no reason for me to tell him anything. I just want you to really think about what you’re doing, I’m only trying to help you and give you friendly advice so you don’t-“

“Friendly Advice?? You’re telling me not to go to a party because you think I’m stupid enough to do something I shouldn’t! You’re telling me right now that you don’t trust me and neither would Kuro! A party isn’t just about drinking and getting wasted! What if I just wanted to hang out with friends and enjoy the music so I could clear my mind for just a couple of minutes, is that too much to ask for??”

“Woah, hold on Lance-“ Shiro had started as he got up from the floor himself to have a leveled conversation with Lance but Lance only steps back from him with a glare in his eyes, “I wasn’t calling you or your judgment stupid, nor was I saying we wouldn’t trust you. I was only trying to-“

“Just stop, ok? There’s no need to sugarcoat your words, I know what I heard. And whether if you do tell Kuro or not, I honestly don’t care because I’m still going.”

And with that, Lance turns and makes his way out the room as he ignores Shiro calling out to him.

“Lance wait, let me explain myself- Lance!” Shiro continued to call out to him with no luck of a reaction as he walks out the room after him but Lance doesn’t even turn around to give a glance to him. Shiro stops midway in the hall from following after him since 1. His belongings were in another room and he couldn’t leave without them and 2. Lance was already walking out the doors of the studio. Shiro lets out a huff as he folds his arms over his chest and stares at the now closed doors Lance had just pushed himself through. He knew he had to fix this but he also knew how stubborn and hard-headed Lance was.

As Shiro makes his way to the room he had been previously using before ending up in the room he was sure to find Hunk but didn’t, he lets out a low groan because he had originally planned on not going to Matt’s Beach Party. Thanks to Lance, he had no choice but to go.

Of course Lance would most likely think of Shiro being there as him “watching him so he could tell his brother everything” but Shiro was genuinely worried for him. Shiro knew how much of a party animal both Lance and Kuro could be no matter how much they tried to deny it but he also knew that when Lance says he isn’t in the mood for drinks, he honestly means it. As much as Shiro wanted to believe him and leave it at that until he was able to talk with him the next day more calmly, Matt’s parties were indeed the definition of wild itself. It wasn’t Lance he couldn’t trust but the people at Matt’s party that could be bad influence sometimes and Lance could be easily influenced if the person knew how to talk him into doing what he didn’t want to. Shiro couldn’t simply turn his back to Lance and it wasn’t only because he was his brothers’ boyfriend but a close friend as well. He would go as far as to say along he was family, just like Matt, Katie, Hunk and a few others in their little group.

So once Shiro had grabbed his belongings and stuffed them into his backpack, he walks out the room and out the studio to make his way home to wash up and make his way to the party.

When he had gotten home and headed for the shower, something inside of him was telling him that this wasn’t a good idea and that he shouldn’t go to that party. Something was telling him he was going to regret going but when it came to his friends and family, Shiro would never hesitate to defend or protect them in any situation. Even though he could clearly ask Matt or Katie or someone he knew to watch over him, this was clearly something he had to do himself since he felt responsible for encouraging him to go.

Regret or no regret though, he had to make sure everything was going to be ok.

He had to make sure Lance was going to be ok.

 

                                              ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

According to Katie, Shiro had arrived a good half hour late.

She meant nothing of the party since it only just seemed to be starting with the music blaring a little too loudly for it to be an open beach party. The majority of the people were on the LED dance floor in front of the DJ booth that Shiro was sure Matt was responsible for setting up along with the medium sized bar a couple of steps away from the dance floor, which was also somewhat packed with people. Right next to the bar was a little area filled with either towels laid out on the sand, bean bags or beach chairs where it wasn’t so filled with people but as Shiro’s eyes roamed around that very area, he had instantly spotted who he was looking for.

He makes his way to where Lance had been sitting on a beach chair with his bare feet snug against the cool sand, surrounded by some familiar and non-familiar faces and not so much to Shiro’s surprise, a drink in his hands. Lance was most definitely pushed into drinking “only one drink” by one of those very people he was sitting with and from what Katie had told him when he had instantly bumped into her the moment he stepped foot into the beach, Lance was approximately on his 2nd or 3rd drink already. She hadn’t been so sure though since Lance had parted with her at the bar after his second but Shiro didn’t mind because he was going to make sure that the drink in his hand was the last one he drank. Or at least try to make it the last since Lance was a stubborn one.

When he walks up to the chair Lance had been propped on, he watches him laugh for a couple of seconds at what must’ve been a shared joke before clearing his throat loud enough for him to hear when Lance hadn’t recognized his presence. Lance looks up with his smile still in place along with the couple of others people sitting around before his smile had slowly fell down into a barely visible frown that Shiro was still able to notice regardless of the barely lit fire torches around them. He was greeted by the familiar faces and he greets them back with a small smile and a wave before turning his attention back to Lance and asks with his smile dimming down a bit,

“Hey, can we talk for a second?”

Lance takes in a small breath and lets it out as he looks down to his half-filled cup, when Shiro doesn’t see him reacting in any way he says a bit softly now but still in a hearable over the music, “Please?”

Lance finally decides to give in since he knew Shiro wasn’t going to leave him alone even if he said no so he excuses himself from the small group of people who tell them both to hurry back and gets up reluctantly to follow Shiro a little further down the beach opposite from the party where there was only a group of 4 people sitting by the rocks and chatting away. When Shiro finally comes to a halt, he turns to Lance who had been walking a couple of steps behind him in silence. He had been looking down at his cup while his other hand gripped at the end of his sky blue V-neck shirt, which matched pretty well with the white shorts that stopped right above his knees and white flip flops he wore. It was perfect for the weather but here Shiro was, wearing a black slightly fitted T-shirt and blue jeans with his black slip on shoes, an outfit not quite fit for a beach party of the current weather.

“Lance, I…I just wanted to apologize if I seemed to be intruding on your personal life or your relationship with my brother. I was really only trying to help you out, you’re like family to me.” Lance finally looks up from his cup to see Shiro wearing an apologetic expression on his face. Lance’s chest seemed to squeeze at the sight, maybe a bit too tightly but he blamed that on the couple of drinks he had already consumed.

“Earlier, I wasn’t calling you stupid or untrustworthy in anyway, I was just trying to tell you to be careful and cautious. There’s always a couple of…”crazy” people in Matt’s parties who don’t care whether if you’re in a relationship or not to try and get you to sleep with them and I know you would never allow that but…I’m just looking out for you the same way I do to Katie and the rest, Ok?”

Lance’s eyes had widened a bit as Shiro had spoken and when he had finished, Lance had looked back down to his cup with his hands gripping around it. He felt like a complete douche for having bursting out at him earlier.

“I…I know you were only trying to look out for me. I should’ve listened to you and given you a chance to talk. I’m just…really upset about Kuro…and I know I shouldn’t have taken out my frustration at you so if anyone should be apologizing it should be me, not you Shiro. I’m really sorry,” Lance mumbles the last part as he looks up to Shiro, who was now flashing him a small smile and Lance could’ve sworn he was looking dead at his brother for a couple of seconds but it was obviously the drinks getting to him.

“Hey, it’s alright. I know what it’s like to deal with him so I know you have your hands full-” Shiro says raising his hand but his hand goes to his hip as he gives Lance a small grin before continuing, “But you aren’t a walk in the park either.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean??” Lance says frowning at him with a small pout on his lips. Shiro lifts his other hand to point at Lance’s cup with a raised brow.

“Well, for starters, you could tell me how many of those you’ve already had.”

Lance looks down to the cup before looking back up to him and raises the cup up a bit with a small smile.

“Oh, this?? This is my first and my last one so you don’t have to worry about-“

Shiro folds his arms over his chest and has both of his eyebrows raised at him now because Shiro already knew the truth. Even if he hadn’t, it was obvious in Lance’s voice as it sounded a tad bit high pitched than his normal tone and the slightly strong smell of liquor radiating from his breath mixed with something sweet that Shiro couldn’t wrap his finger around it.

Lance knew he knew from his expression.

“You talked to Katie, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. You still wouldn’t be able to fool me with the smell of alcohol coming from your breath anyways. Now let me ask again: How many did you drink?”

“Three. This is my fourth,” Lance mumbles as he looks away and lets his shoulders slump down a bit. If anyone were watching them, they would think he was being scolded by his brother or father and not because of their looks. Shiro looked 3 to 4 years younger than his own age so no one would’ve guessed he was in his late 20’s but his presence comes out pretty strong the majority of the time, which kind of countered that statement sometimes.

“Didn’t you say you weren’t going to drink?”

“Well, yeah but then Nyma came up to me and told me to try this new drink she whipped up cause she wanted my opinion on it. I told her I didn’t want to drink today but then I told her I wasn’t having the best day and she told me to just drink away my problems and that I’d feel better and that if I tried her drink, she’d sneak me over some free drinks for the whole night. The prices for the drinks are pretty high and I don’t have the money to pay for them so how could I possibly turn that down?? It’s not everyday someone sneaks you over free drinks Shiro so-“

“Ok Lance, I get it. Free drinks is something no one would want to turn down-” Shiro says interrupting him mid-sentence because the guy was now rambling and if he drank any more than the cup he had in his hand, he was sure to get completely drunk. God who knows what that girl was putting in those drinks , especially for them to be on the house since she was a bartender who liked to put in a little “extra” in her drinks. Extras that don’t belong in drinks to begin with. “But I’m going to take a wild guess here to say you have no idea what’s in those drinks. The fact that you’re going on your 4th cup and the smell of alcohol is starting to stick on you should be more than a sign for you to stop, don’t you think?”

Lance pouts as he lets one hand go from the cup to reach out and grab Shiro’s wrist and begins to swing it a bit and says,

“Come on Shiro, I just want to have a little fun~! This week has been pretty bummy for me and I could reeeally use this party to let loose a bit. I’ve only been cooped up in work and school ever since Kuro left so it gets lonely and boring without him. If you trust me like you say you do, you’ll let me enjoy myself a little.”

Shiro had failed in holding back a small frown as he tried not to fall into Lance’s persuasion, both verbally and facially as Lance began to look up at him with slightly wide puppy-looking eyes. He could feel himself slipping slowly slipping though as Lance moves closer to him and swings his arm back and forth a little more quickly.

“I texted Hunk to pick me up after he comes out of work before I started drinking anyways so I’ll be fine, I promise!”

Shiro lets out a low groan as he closes his eyes because he knew he had already gave in and he knew when Hunk came to pick him up he’d deliver him home safely but something in him still wanted to try to convince Lance to at least not drink. Before he could open his mouth to do so though, his eyes immediately open to look back down to Lance when he feels Lance’s hand slide down from his wrist to his hand, his eyes now slightly narrowed with a small grin on his lips as he coos,

“But if you’re so worried about me you could stay. Have a couple of drinks and keep me company~”

Shiro found Lance to be just a little too close to him as he spoke, the smell of alcohol emitting from his breath hitting him more clearly and before Shiro could figure out the flavor of the sweet smell mixed in with the scent of liquor, Lance had pulled away and began to pull Shiro back to the party. Shiro could’ve easily pried his hand out of Lance’s but he didn’t want to stir up Lance in the wrong away again so he tried to reason with him by words.

“Lance, I can’t stay and I definitely can’t drink. I drove over here and I have work early in the morning, it’s already pretty late-“

“I’m pretty sure more than half of the people here have work and school tomorrow morning Shiro but do you see that stopping them from having a good time? I don’t think so.“

Lance stops and turns around to face Shiro again once they breached the border of the party and let’s go of his hand. He then holds out the half-filled cup to Shiro and says with a small grin,

“Here, drink this at least. It’s no fun going into a party sober.”

“I’m pretty sure I just told you I can’t drink.“

“It’s half a cup Shiro, this won’t even tickle you. This’ll drain out of your system in less than 15 minutes.”

Shiro looks to the cup half-filled with an unknown dark blue substance before looking back up to Lance. Lance raises a brow at him, grin still in place but the word ‘ _Please?’_ lingered around him and was pretty evident in his eyes.

If Shiro were to be honest, he hadn’t went out for a drink for at least a good three months or so. He had gotten pretty busy in both work and school, especially since he was finishing up his last year in college and would soon be graduating but in order to keep his excellent attendance and grades, he couldn’t fool around. He was so close to getting one thing out of the way and he couldn’t afford to mess up after getting this far…but then again, he COULD use a little relief from all the tenseness in his life. Going for a drink or two shouldn’t hurt him since Shiro was a responsible drinker himself and knew when to quit, especially when he was driving back home.

“Fine but only this,” he says while taking the cup out of Lance’s hand. He gives the blue, unknown liquid one last glance before chugging down what was left in the cup. It went down his throat pretty smoothly and once he had finished the very last drop, he could taste more of the sweet flavor of coconut and pineapple mix in his mouth than the actual liquor itself. Well, more like rum but this wasn’t Shiro’s’ kind of drink at all. It was a little too sweet for his liking and he was pretty aware of how dangerous sweet drinks can be, for those kind of drinks are bomb that doesn’t it until a little later if you have a little too much of them. He could already tell Lance was going to blow, seeing how he had a good three full cups of said sweet drink.

With a content smile, Lance takes the empty cup from him and urges him to follow after him back to the sitting area and with a small smile he obeys. Little did Shiro know that once he had plopped himself down on the beach chair next to Lance, he was in for a pretty wild night.

He had originally planned on not drinking any more than what Lance had offered him before but when Nyma, who Shiro called the dangerous little bartender, came with yet another cup for Lance that was very surprisingly filled to the top with a completely different colored drink, Shiro had no choice but to drink half of the cups content. Him having been extremely warry and cautious of her drinks, he had tried asking her kind of drink it was but she had proclaimed that all drinks that night were mystery drinks and had to be drank with no questions asked if ordered. Shiro had tried convincing Lance to not drink anymore since three cups were plenty enough, especially if each cup had different drinks in them and one of them could possibly turn out to be a strong one at that but he had simply told him to loosen up before taking a huge sip from the cup.

Three cups later, Shiro’s eyesight was slightly lagging every time he turned his head when he was talking to someone and he could hear a slight change in his own voice when he spoke. He wouldn’t consider himself drunk since he was still sane enough to have a normal conversation and was very stable enough to walk himself to the bathroom stalls when nature called but he had nearly forgotten one important detail before he had started drinking:

His alcohol tolerance was pretty low.

That didn’t necessarily mean he would get drunk from drinking a cup and a half of liquor because naturally he wouldn’t but he had no idea WHAT he was drinking. He was going to go with a wild guess and say the last three cups served to Lance were pretty strong drinks that were supposed to knock the guy down. If it weren’t Shiro for helping him drink those last three cups, Lance would most likely be so fucked up to the point that he wouldn’t even know who he was himself. Shiro officially considered himself Lance’s hero.

But that still didn’t change the fact that Lance was still drunk out of his mind though.

Despite Shiro feeling a tad bit out of it himself, he had been trying to keep Lance pinned down on the chair next to him to prevent him from running off and throwing himself onto random people. At this point Lance didn’t need any convincing to stop drinking because he was a little more out of it than Shiro so Shiro had told Nyma to stop the drinks behind Lance’s back. Lance had wondered what was taking Nyma so long and attempted to get up to make his way to the bar but Shiro managed to hold him down despite the whining he received.

Right when Shiro had thought Lance was going to stay put without wanting to go with every passing person he saw that had a drink in their hands, the DJ began to speak to the crowd on the LED dance floor to hype them up and was doing a pretty good job at it since the crowd cheered and shouted back in response. Shiro jumps a bit when Lance cheers along with the crowd and turns his attention back from the crowd to Lance with a raised brow.

“Shiroooo, I wanna dance~” Lance groans as he leans his head on Shiro’s shoulder and looks up at him with slightly lidded eyes, his hands perched on the bench between his legs in an attempt to hold himself from falling over and off the chair. Shiro was absolutely sure that if Keith and Kuro popped up at this very moment, they would both be extremely enraged with the way Lance was and had been clinging onto him this whole time. He had hoped there wasn’t anyone they knew taking photos of this party because if they came out in any of them, they would both be screwed and when he said someone they knew, he meant Shay Balmera.

Shay was Hunk’s girlfriend who, when she wasn’t busy herself, would randomly pop up at some of Matt’s parties whenever she could to take photos for people who wanted a memorable photo to keep. She was a photographer who was well known by not only some pros but many partygoers, especially on her social media accounts on various websites. When people knew a good party was going to be thrown, they usually request for her to attend because who wouldn’t want a memory from the best parties thrown?

Shiro and Lance of course. Especially at this party where their respective boyfriends weren’t present and they were way too close to each other. Unintentionally of course but luckily for them both, Shiro was sane enough to keep a look out for said photographer for both of their sakes.

“Come ons Shiro, lez go dance, the music iz really good~” Lance says as he stands up from the chair but was pulled down by his wrist form Shiro. He lets out a loud whine as he narrows his eyes at Shiro.

“Lance, you’re drunk. You’ll thank me later, trust me.”

Lance folds his arm over his chest and lets out a huff, now looking like a child who can’t get what he wants. Shiro didn’t like the idea of holding back a grown man from doing what he wanted but he didn’t want to be blamed for letting something happen to his boyfriend’s brother when he was in the same place as him and could’ve prevented it from happening. He wasn’t even doing this for his brother but for Lance himself and he knew he would be thanked for it on the long run and even if he didn’t, he was ok with that. Just as long as he was ok-

“Hey, iz dat Keith??” Lance says sounding a little too surprised.

Shiro knew Keith wasn’t here, he knew Keith wasn’t very fond of surprises whether it be giving or receiving yet here he was, turning his head in the direction Lance had pointed his finger at thanks to those damn drinks to only see random people standing and walking around. When he turns his head to glare at Lance for saying such a ridiculous thing, the spot next to him was now empty. He begins to turn his head frantically as he looks for the brown haired male and when he does spot him, he’s getting up from the beach chair to follow after him.

Shiro manages to catch up to him just in time before he could throw himself into the crowd as he reaches out and grabs his wrist. Shiro turns Lance around and pulls him towards him, Lance nearly tripping on his own footing but manages to grab a hold of his balance before frowning at Shiro.

“Shiroz, lemme dance, the music iz callin me~”

“No. I think it’s about time you went home buddy,” he says pulling on Lance’s wrist gently so he could wrap his arm around his shoulders but Lance tugs on against his grip and nods his head.

“No Shiroz, I wanna dance! Dance wit me~” he coos as he grabs a hold of Shiro’s wrist with the hand that was already in his grip and begins to pull towards the dance floor. Despite the guy being drunk out of his mind, he still had enough strength to pull Shiro into the crowd, whereas Shiro wasn’t in the mood to use his own strength to stop him. And besides, the guy had been sitting down the whole time and deserved to stretch his legs with a little dancing. Shiro preferred him going dancing than his previous suggestion of going skinny dipping into the ocean in an earlier conversation. That was obviously the worse thing he had suggested throughout the night seeing how he was drunk.

Lance pulls them both enough to be somewhat in the center of the dance floor, surrounded by bodies moving and jumping to the upbeat remix of various songs. Lance begins to sway his hips to the music while the hand still holding onto Shiro’s wrist is moving his arm because Shiro wasn’t even trying to dance. At all.

He just wanted Hunk to pick up his drunk friend, take him home so he could head home himself to take a nice warm shower and go to bed to wake up nice and fresh for his morning class and-

“Come on Shiroz, stop playing guardian angelz for a bit and loosen up will ya?? You look like you hava stick up your ass, just like your boyfren~!” Lance shouts over the music before letting out a laugh with a small snort. As much as Shiro wanted to laugh at Lance’s snort and half agree/half defend his boyfriend, he wasn’t in the mood for dancing at the moment. Well, more like he wasn’t drunk enough for it but he was most definitely wasn’t up for any more drinks. If anything, it almost felt as if the drinks were starting to take effect on him now but he blamed it at the heat of being surrounded by so many people along with the hot summer air that barely blew any breeze despite being next to ocean.

“You dance, I’ll just-“

“Stan dhere like a statue?? In the middle of a dance floor?? Don’t be ridiculous Takashi Shirogane, YOU-“Lance says using his free hand to poke at Shiro’s chest as he looks up to him with a grin, “are goin to dance. Cause if you do, I might just promise to leave right afder-“

Shiro looks at him with his eyebrows raised, almost a bit surprised Lance would even offer to leave the party at all but he had a feeling he was only saying this just to get him to move.

But if all it took to get Lance on agreeing to leave was dancing, Shiro could honestly deal with that. Of course Lance had to actually promise him, even though Shiro was sure he wasn’t going to remember by the time the flow of remixed songs were over but a promise was a promise and once made, Shiro was going to get him home one way or another.

Shiro let’s go of Lances wrist, which caused Lance to let go of Shiro’s and he links his pinky with Lance’s. As if luck was currently on his side, the mashup of songs end for a more slightly slower sing with a little mix to it, a song Shiro recognized as “Havana” by Camila Cabello thanks to a friend of his always repeating it from time to time. He holds up their hands high enough for Lance to be able to see and shouts over the music with a smile of his own,

“Promise me right now you’ll leave right after this song is over!”

“I maybe-promise!”

“Do you or do you not want me to dance??”

“Ok Ok, I promise!” Lance laughs. Shiro chuckles himself before letting his pinky go and watches Lance fall back into the music for a couple of seconds before slowly starting to move himself.

Now Shiro wasn’t the dancing type, which was something he had in common with Keith. The two didn’t mind going to parties to sit and drink while talking with others or simply listening to music but when it came to the dance floor, they would do everything in their power to avoid it. But it was as Shiro had realized earlier that the drinks he had were now taking effect on him and the body heat of the other people around him, the hot summer’s heat and the loud booming music seemed to be encouraging the drinks effect to take over his body and hell, he was feeling pretty damn good!

The thought of the drink most likely having been spiked with something to possibly heighten the drinks affects had long drifted Shiro’s head as he was now moving his body to music. He wasn’t quite the best at it but neither were the others around him, which had Shiro loosen up the last bit of tension he had been feeling this whole time.

But for some very strange reason, as he danced at the same time as the music’s rhythm, his eyes had stopped roaming around him and began to focus on Lance. Lance wasn’t dancing any better than anyone else, especially in his current drunken state but in Shiro’s eyes it was almost…captivating. With the dance floors LED lights flashing different colors around them, it almost seemed like the lights were meant to reflect off of everyone else to brighten around Lance, to give him the spot light. Or at least the spotlight in Shiro’s eyes because all of his attention was focused on Lance and his not so very coordinated dancing.

Shiro felt as if he should avert his attention from him, that he shouldn’t be watching Lance so intensely as if he were his prey and was ready to attack him but he had absolutely no idea of what he was doing. He didn’t seem to have much control over himself, especially when Lance locks his blue irises with Shiro’s own grey ones. It felt as if they were the only two people on that dance floor and when Lance sends a smirk his way, Shiro was surprised he was still moving at all.

Shiro could feel a small shiver slither down his spine when his eyes lower to watch Lance bite his bottom lip before making his way towards him. He was sure something in him was trying to wake him from this trance, it was almost like an alarm but it was very, very distant. Even as Lance stopped in front of him and reached out to grab Shiro’s hands in his own, Shiro still couldn’t push himself to react to the very distant sounds of alarm in his head. He had simply slowed his movements down just a bit to match Lance’s as they continued to stare into each other eyes. Shiro had noticed a small spark go off in his eyes at that very moment, a spark he had seen in Keith’s plenty of times when they were intimate with each other and that should’ve been a huge wake up call for Shiro but fuck, he was officially hypnotized and paralyzed!

He was so caught up in this intimate-like trance to the point where he had let Lance raise their arms up and watch him temporarily let his hands go, leaving them up to twirl himself around before grabbing a hold of them again to lower them and place them on his swaying hips. He had let Lance move back until his back was now against his chest and his head leaned back against his shoulder, the both of them then continuing to sway to the music like that. Shiro was sure he could hear the approach of the alarm in his head, the sound a bit more closer and louder and when he thought he was sure to snap back to reality, a certain scent hits him.

The alarming sound in his head was instantly pushed back when he unconsciously lowers his head a bit to get a better whiff of the new yet thrilling scent right by his neck. Even though they were literally on the beach, the smell of the ocean seemed to really stick and come off strong on Lance. He could tell Lance hadn’t gone swimming from the sweet smell of strawberries that was most likely from the shampoo he uses and with the very distant scent of sweat and liquor mixed in there, he could feel himself getting dizzy.

This was a huge danger zone for them both.

Something in Shiro was trying to remind him that they shouldn’t have been that close, that he shouldn’t have his hands placed snuggly against his hips, nor should he be ENJOYING another man’s scent. He shouldn’t have tightened his grip around Lance’s waist to cause the other to slightly jump underneath his hands and ENJOY the feel of it yet here he was, doing exactly all of what he shouldn’t have been doing.

Shiro had lifted his head from Lance’s neck a bit because at this point, he was feeling a little on the daring and curious side. Something was strangely telling him to catch a glimpse of Lance’s expression because the way Lance made eye contact with him before approaching him and the way their bodies moved in sync with one another, he had to be enjoying this just as much as he was. When Shiro leans his head a bit more away from his neck to grab a clear view of Lance’s expression, his eyes had widened and his hands had unconsciously tightened around the others hips a bit more. His sudden grip seemed to add onto Lance’s expression as his half lidded eyes fall shut, his hands tighten around Shiro’s own on his hip and Shiro was positive he had let out a soft noise of pleasure from his slightly separated lips when the scent of the last drink they had hits him and shit-

Shiro could hear it now. He could hear the alarms approaching in his head and it was approaching fast as he continued to stare at Lance’s dazed expression. The sound was blaring loud in his head for a good couple of seconds and if that wasn’t enough for him to pull himself away, then the loud voice of the DJ booming through the speakers sure as hell did the job as the song came to an end and he attempted to hype up the crowd once again.

Lance had also been startled by the sudden sound as his eyes shot open but before he could realize what was going on, Shiro reacted a couple of seconds quicker and starts off by pulling his hands away from Lance’s hips and form his grip. He then moves himself away from him a bit too quickly and almost causes Lance to fall back but Shiro manages to grab him by the arm just in time. Without saying a word to him, Shiro keeps his grip on Lances arm, gently of course before he begins to pull him out of the crowd and off of the dance floor.

He had to get someone to take him home.

Now.

Lance hadn’t been able to speak a word not only because he was trying to understand what had just happened in his drunken state but because he was being pulled along after dancing. He was pretty breathless, they both were but neither of them had said a word to one another as Shiro starts to looks around for the person he currently needed assistance from. Lance wasn’t even sure WHY he was being pulled along all of a sudden, he was so out of it and wanted nothing more than to head back to the dance floor to keep dancing the night away.

As they stepped off the dance floor and take a couple of steps away from it, Lance now tries to get Shiro’s attention by calling out to him but he gets no response.

“Shiro, whas goin on? Lez keep dancing-“

“You promised to go home after the remix. It finished so now it’s time to get you home.”

“I don’t remember promising youuu, you’re lying Shirooo~” Lance giggles. He doesn’t say anything else after that and lets himself be pulled by Shiro until they stop at the bar where Shiro spots Katie, Nyma and two other males who were standing behind the counter serving people drinks while talking with them.

He sit’s Lance on one of the black bar stools and watches him lean his head on the table while trying to wave Nyma over for a drink. Shiro pushes his hand down on the table and nods to her to ignore him before walking over one bar stool away from Lance to meet Katie halfway. She excuses herself from the male she had been talking to before turning to Shiro with a small grin and leans her elbows against the counter.

“You look so wasted,” she says with an amused chuckle.

“Not more than him,” Shiro says turning to look at Lance. Katie follows and they watch the brunette mumble incoherent words to himself with his cheek flushed cold against the counter. She looks back to Shiro with a raised brow as she asks,

“How much did he have to drink? How much did YOU have to drink?”

“He’s had around 4 and a half cups- Look, I need to know if Hunk is here. Lance had texted him to pick him up after he comes out of work but I have no idea what times he gets out. I’d like to go home myself but I can’t leave him here like this.”

“What, are you babysitting him today? I want to say that’s new but it’s not,” she says with the shrug of her shoulders. She pulls out her phone to check the time before shoving it back into her pocket and says,

“He won’t be out until another hour so if you want, you can sit here and watch over your “baby” until his ride comes in.”

“I can’t stay here any longer Katie, I have a lot to do tomorrow. I won’t even be able to even drive myself home…but I can’t leave my car here either, I’ll end up with a ticket,” Shiro mumbles his last statement to himself with a small groan. He places his hands flat against the counter now for support when he sees his vision going in and out of a blur. He needed to get home and sleep this off.

“I won’t be able to watch him either, I’m helping out here with the bar and the tips today are huge~!” She whispers a bit too excitedly to Shiro, who manages to give her a small smile in response with a small nod of his head.

“But if you want, I CAN help you by driving your car to your garage to prevent that ticket. You know I don’t like alcohol very much and I haven’t taken a single drink today so you don’t have to worry about me crashing it.”

“Would that be alright with you?” Shiro asks as he lifts his head to looks up at her with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll only be here for another 2 hours so by the time you get home it’ll already be parked in! As for our little baby here,“ she says turning to look back at Lance who now had his elbows perched up on the table and his head on his hands as he talked with Nyma. “You can try calling Hunk to see if he’s willing to leave an hour early to pick him up. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind since his “Bro” could really use his help.”

Shiro nods his head in agreement as he digs in his pocket for his phone, once out he struggles to look through his contacts for Hunk’s number but manages to find it and dials it. As he waited for Hunk to answer, Katie had walked over to Lance to see how drunk he actually was by asking him how many fingers she was holding up. She had 3 up, he guessed 7. He passed her drunk test.

Shiro wasn’t getting an answer so he hangs up and goes for two more tries. Those two tries resulted in no response as well and has Shiro groaning as he ends the call and leans his head on the table. Katie sees this and walks back to Shiro with her hands in the pockets of her black apron.

“No answer?”

“No,” he mumbles before reluctantly picking his head up from the table. He officially couldn’t lay his head down anywhere since it would result in him wanting to fall asleep right then and there.

“Is there any way you can take him home and come back?” he asks even though he knew her response already.

“No can do. I don’t have the strength to haul his heavy ass home, nor do I want to deal with him either. Especially when he’s wasted…and besides, I’m gonna have to drag my party animal of a brother home once we’re done here so I really don’t need the extra work.” She says glaring over to a spot where surely her brother was getting wasted and having the time of his life, Shiro not bothering to turn his head since he wouldn’t be able to focus his eyesight properly to find him.

Shiro does nod his head understandingly before he looks around for any familiar faces he could possibly trust with taking Lance home. To his dismay, he had no luck at all finding any, the beach was filled with random people since it was an open party.

Shiro was now stuck with two choices: He could sit and wait for the next hour for Hunk to come and pick Lance up or take Lance home himself in a taxi. The first choice was the better one and Shiro should’ve sat himself down next to Lance but he really wanted to get home. He was now tired and craved both caffeine and his bed so he began to dig into his left pocket and to pull out his car keys and places it on the counter.

“If you can reach Hunk before he comes here, tell him I took Lance home. By the time he comes out of work, Lance will be lost in the ocean completely naked. Here are my keys.“ he pushes his keys to Katie and she grabs them to secure them in her own pockets, “Thank you for helping me out, I owe you big time.”

“I’m gonna hold that to you,” She says pointing at him with a grin. He smiles at her in return before he walks over to Lance and grabs his arm to put it over his shoulders but Lance tugs his arm in refusal with the nod of his head.

“No, I wanna piggyback.”

“Lance, I can’t piggyback you right now, we’ll both fall-“

“Dhen I’m staying Right. Here.” Lance sits himself back on the bar stool and if it weren’t for Shiro still holding onto his arm, he would’ve most likely fall off the chair with the way his body was swaying to try and keep its balance.

“Don’t you think that’s something you should ask from your boyfriend and not your boyfriends’ brother?”

“Duh Kate, hes my boyfriends brothers, iz ok to piggyback since…my boyfriend lef me. He dooped me for dhis New York chick, who is she anyways??”

Katie’s eyebrows were raised at him for a couple of seconds before she bursts out into laughter. Shiro slaps his hand against his palm and nods his head in disbelief. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh with Katie or not since he knew Lance was genuinely upset about the situation between him and Kuro but with the way he was blabbering nonsense, it was proving to be difficult.

“If a piggyback means we get to leave then fine,” he mumbles as he let’s go of Lance’s arm before managing to kneel down on one knee in front of him with his back towards him. With a giggle he stumbles off of the bar stool and straight onto Shiro’s back with a small ‘oomph’, his arms slung out and over his shoulders. Shiro grabs for a little past under his knee before standing up to his feet and jumps once to adjust Lance better on his back. Lance wasn’t as heavy as Katie had said he would be, if anything he was as light as a feather. He was a lot more lighter than Keith but that was obviously because he worked out around 2 to 3 times a week at the gym. If not at the gym he’d do it at home but Shiro was on the muscular side. He wasn’t buff but had enough muscle to probably lift five or six Lances…when he was sober of course.

After Lance folds his arms around Shiro’s neck loosely and lays his head on his shoulder, Shiro turns to Katie who had been watching them with a raised brow. He wasn’t sure if she was looking at them with concern or something else but he was too tired to stick around and find out.

“I’ll most likely be home before you so when you get to my place, you can knock on the door or give me a call.”

“IF you’re not knocked out by the time I do.” Shiro chuckles before repeating after her,

“IF I’m not knocked out cold.”

Shiro thanks her once again before making his way away from the bar. Katie calls out after him to be careful and he manages to lift a hand to show he heard her before grabbing Lance’s leg again and making his way out of the sandy beach.

 

                                                           ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Luckily Shiro was able to grab a taxi after a couple of minutes of waiting and were already on the road. He had given the driver Lance’s address first and asks for him to wait for him to drop off Lance so he could take him to his place afterwards. He knew he had to pay for the double trip but this was a one-time thing. It wasn’t like it was going to happen again…he hoped.

Shiro looks from outside the passenger window next to him to Lance, just to make sure there was no signs of him having to pull the driver over for Lance to throw up at any given minute. To Shiro’s surprise, Lance was holding his alcohol in pretty well and seemed a lot more relaxed than when they were at the beach. He had been leaning against the door with his head against the window as he looked out the window himself. He was humming along to the soft music playing from the radio with a small goofy smile on his face and for some reason, Shiro couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

This was the first time he had seen Lance like this. He had gone out drinking with everyone before and he HAS seen Lance drunk before but he was seeing him in a completely different light. He wasn’t sure if it was the actual lighting of the cars and buildings flashing by behind the window that had Shiro see him in a way he shouldn’t have or the fact that they had shared that intimate moment on the dance floor. Or the fact that they had such a serious conversation earlier before the party at the dance studio. Or the spiked drinks they had.

Yeah, it was the spiked drinks.

Whatever it was though, Shiro had to quickly look away from Lance every time because every time he looked over to check on him, he found himself staring at him a couple of minutes too long and didn’t want to get caught. Even though it wouldn’t really matter if Lance caught him staring since he wouldn’t think anything of it in his current state. He would most likely comment about it, laugh it off and go back to looking out the window because that was Lance.

 Well, drunk Lance at least.

But something in particular had caught Shiro's attention every time he looked over at Lance. He had always seen the scars on both of Lance’s wrist, the three slashes on both wrists that were pretty clear whenever his wrists we’re exposed enough. The scars were lighter than his natural skin color so even without light, they popped out quite a lot and from what he had heard from Lance, he had received those scars from his abusive father a long time ago and that was all he had gotten. Lance never talked about his past with anyone, he surprisingly hadn’t shared it with Kuro either but that only meant he didn’t want to bring it up. It must've been hard for him to talk about to anyone but he wouldn’t be surprised if Hunk knew everything since the two have been friends since early middle school.

Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious but he wouldn’t never bring up a subject he knew was way too personal. He knew his boundaries very well.

“You feeling alright Lance?” Shiro asks as he turns his head to look over at Lance for the hundredth time. He may have looked calm but Shiro wanted to hear him verbally confirm he was. Lance didn’t say anything at first as he leans his head off the window to turn and look at Shiro with a dazed look in his eyes but a small smile on his lips. Something about his expression had Shiro tense up a bit and the low tone of his voice doesn’t help when he hums a soft “Hm?” It takes Shiro a couple of seconds to find his voice again before he manages to ask again without his voice failing him,

“I asked if you’re feeling ok.”

“Oh…sure, if you want me to be I guess,” he mumbles before leaning his head against the closed window again. Shiro can feel his shoulders relaxing and become less tense form his words but he now frowns at the other because of those very words as well. Shiro most likely knew why he had said that but because he was a bit loosen up and out of it from the drinks he had himself, he couldn’t stop himself from asking anyways,

“Why do you say that?”

Lance takes in a breath and lets it out slowly before saying,

“I jus…really miss Kurow, you know? Iz been only aroun a week since he’s been away and I shouldn act dhis way but…I can’t help it…”

Shiro was sure Lance had shed a tear when he didn’t see his smile through the reflection of the window he was leaning on, especially when he saw him slightly turn his head to try and cover his face from him. Shiro smiles softly to his words though because he knew exactly how he felt. He missed Keith just as much and not a day went by without Shiro thinking about him and how he was doing, even when Keith wasn’t miles away but a couple of blocks away from him.

He didn’t think Lance would get so attached to Kuro like this though and it kind of surprised him. Kuro was the complete opposite from Shiro: he was blunt, had somewhat of a potty mouth and before he had met Lance he would flirt with anyone he found even the slightest bit attractive. He was even given the nickname “Wild Horse” thanks to his very outgoing nature and personality but Shiro had seen a drastic change in him ever since he had met Lance. He had seen a change in both of them and when they started dating, it was as if they were two completely different beings.

Their change was a good change though, it made their relationship a visibly healthy one. They were like two missing pieces in each other’s lives and they needed each other but Shiro was now seeing the slight con in Lance becoming too attached to his brother.

“Hey,” Shiro says in the softest tone he could manage to bring up to try and get Lance’s attention but when he doesn’t see Lance turning to look at him, he takes the initiative to reach his hand out and place it on Lances head. Shiro could feel him slightly jump from the sudden touch but he doesn’t remove his hand. If anything, he manages to get Lance to finally turn his head and with slightly widened and watered eyes he looks at Shiro.

“Don’t worry. I know Kuro misses you too, everything’s going to work out between you two.”

He doesn’t miss the slight change of color in Lance’s cheeks but doesn’t get to confirm if he was actually seeing correctly when the driver tells them they arrived at the given destination. He drops his hand from Lance’s head to dig in his pocket, pulls out his wallet and pays the driver for the first trip. He asks the driver to wait for him since he didn’t want to try and haul another taxi over, it was pretty late so finding another ride would be quite difficult.

When the driver gives him the ok, Shiro gets out the car first to help Lance out by putting his arm around his shoulders and placing his own around his waist to hold him up. He closes the door shut before making his way toward and into the apartment complex.

Shiro was extremely glad he didn’t have to worry about pulling Lance up any stairs and he was grateful for his building having elevators, seeing how Lance lived on the 6th floor of a 10 floor building. It was a pretty nice building and Lance’s apartment was pretty nice too, not too big and not too small and if Shiro could, he wouldn’t mind trading his house for an apartment like Lances.

Once on board the elevator, they both wait to be delivered to their designated floor and as they waited, Lance had suddenly thought that it would be a fun idea to start jumping. He had told Shiro he was stuck on the elevator once and it was fun so he wanted Shiro to experience it too but Shiro was not fond of that idea at all. He did everything in his power to try and keep him still but luckily they managed to get to their floor without getting stuck. They walk out and down the hall to stop at the middle where Lance’s door was and Shiro waits for Lance to dig through his pockets to pull out his keys. He watches Lance struggle to put his key in and despite Shiro finding Lance light in weight, it can get pretty tiring when it’s almost dead weight from a drunk person.

Especially when he was almost drunk himself.

“Do you need help there buddy?” Shiro asks with a raised brow when he sees no progress with the door getting open. Lance had been tapping the key in the area of the keyhole but wasn’t even close to putting it in.

“No No, I got dhis. You jus stay dhere like the good Shiro you are and wait,” Lance mumbles as he squints his eyes and continues to tap the key against the door but with a little bit more pressure. Shiro finally decides to take the keys form him because he knew if he didn’t, Lance would scratch the paint on his metal door and they would never get inside. Shiro, on the other hand, opens the door within seconds and pushes it open before helping Lance in and once in, he closes the door softly with his foot.

Lance moves his arm off of Shiro’s shoulder but Shiro keeps a grip on his wrist for precautionary measures because if Lance couldn’t even open his door, he was bound to trip and fall all over the place.

“Lance, let me help you to your room. I don’t want you to fall and get hurt-“

“I won’t fall, I know my house like the back of my han-DWOAH-!”

Lance had tugged his hand from Shiro’s grip while attempting to take off his sneakers simultaneously but the moment Shiro let go was the moment Lance tripped over his own footing and began to fall backwards. Shiro having good reflexes, he reaches out to grab Lance’s wrist a couple of seconds too late, for now he was falling forward himself. He reaches out his other hand to place it behind Lance’s head so he wouldn’t hit his head with the floor and lands on his forearm.

They both let out soft groans from the impact, their legs in between one anothers before Shiro moves himself back a little to look down at Lance, only to see him giggling with his eyes closed. Shiro was sure he didn’t need to ask if he was ok if he was giggling and not crying in pain but he still asks anyway with a small nod of his head. Lance nods in approval before opening his eyes to look up at Shiro. They stay like that for a couple of seconds, Shiro looking into Lance’s eyes and admiring how unnaturally bright they seemed to have gotten once they were in the darkness of Lance’s home. They were almost as bright and sparkling as the ocean during the sunset he had once watched with his parents when he was little.

It was so blue.

It was captivating.

It was causing Shiro’s breath to slightly quicken in pace.

It was causing that alarm from earlier to go off in his head again, especially when he sees that spark glisten in Lance’s eyes once again. He had to get up and break whatever it was that was causing this dangerous connection between them but before he could open his mouth to say anything or attempt to move, Lance beats him to it.

Shiro hadn’t even realized when Lance had grabbed a hold of his arm and shirt when they had fell but that was the very least of his problems, for Lance had let go of his arm to reach up and cup the side of his cheek. His smile was still in place but it was much more softer than before, while Shiro’s had long faded as he stiffens from surprise from the sudden action.

“You two look so alike, iz almost scary,” Lance confesses.

If his words weren’t enough to wake Shiro from their intense staring, then the feeling of Lance’s thumb running soft circles on his cheek did the job. So without any more hesitation, he moves his hand from Lance’s side to place it over Lance’s hand on his cheek and pulls it off gently. Shiro knew if he didn’t do or say anything to break this, it was going to lead into a situation they would both surely regret and they don’t need that kind of regret in their lives. Not now or ever.

“We’re twins silly. Now let’s get you up and into bed, I can’t leave the taxi waiting too long-“Shiro had started as he removes his hand from behind Lance’s head to place his forearm on the floor so he could push himself up but Lance stops him by tightening his grip on the front of his shirt. Shiro looks back down at him with confusion but what had happened next had Shiro’s eyes widen in utter shock and his heart beating rapidly.

Lance had pulled on his shirt to bring him down but meets him half way as he lifts himself up to press his lips against Shiro’s.

Shiro didn’t move at first due to the shock as he tried to understand what was going on. All he could process was that he had very soft lips against his own that didn’t belong to Keith and once the realization finally hit him through his clouded mind, he pulls himself away from Lance’s lips and out of his grip. He pushes himself up to his knees and was just about to lift himself up off the floor but Lance sits himself up just in time to grab Shiro’s arm to stop him. Shiro doesn’t turn his head to face him at first, the alarm in his head now loud and clear to have Shiro react properly despite his currently clouded mind form the situation.

“Shiro, wait-“Lance pleaded.

“No Lance. I need to go before the taxi leaves, you need to get to bed-“

“Shiro please, just-“

Shiro attempts to get up once again in hopes of breaking Lances grip from his shirt but Lance surprisingly doesn’t budge and holds Shiro in place. Shiro stops with a heavy sigh, he had to leave. This was dangerous. He wouldn’t consider himself drunk but he wasn’t in the greatest shape himself either. He knew this the moment he realized what he had done on the dance floor at the beach and he couldn’t risk something like that happening again. For both of their sakes.

But when he feels a slight tremble coming from the hand gripping his shirt, he does the mistake of turning to look down at Lance.

His eyes were completely watered as he looked at his own hand clutched onto Shiro’s shirt, on the verge of breaking into tears as his bottom lip quivered between his teeth.

Shiro knew that Lance knew how wrong that was, how wrong THIS was because of his reaction and he had never expected something like from Lance. He had never expected his next words either.

“Just one kiss.”

Shiro nods his head as he puts his hand over Lances to try and pry it off as gently as he could while saying,

“Whether you’re drunk or sober, I know you know how wrong that is for you to ask me of that Lance.”

“I do Shiro but please, I’m just-“

Shiro stops and tenses a bit when Lance looks up to meet his gaze along with tears slowly strolling down his slightly flushed cheeks.

“I’m just…really lonely.”

Shiro had been rendered speechless. He was now frozen and had no idea what to do, what to say or how to react to this even though his mind was telling him to flee already.

But he simply stood kneeling in front of Lance and stared back into his saddened blue eyes.

He didn’t want to leave him like this. He would feel guilty at this point if he left Lance like this despite knowing he was only like this because he was drunk…but he couldn’t do it.

He missed his chance to leave.

“I’m not asking for anything more, just one small kiss. I swear I won’t tell anyone, it’ll only be between us…”

His grip on Shiro’s shirt loosens a bit but he doesn’t let go.

“I most likely won’t even rememer it since I’m so “wasted” anyways…but I’ll respect your decision if you don’t want to…”

Shiro couldn’t help but think that Lance had a point. Even though Shiro would most likely remember what happens, Lance wouldn’t due to his intoxicated state. Even though he knew Lance was not only asking for this kiss because he was lonely but because he was a spitting image of his own boyfriend, he couldn’t help telling himself that a simple kiss would do them no harm. Before he had met Keith, Shiro had been in relationships before and kissed other people, he was sure it was the same for Lance. There was no harm in helping to put a smile on a friends face again, right?

What harm could come from one small and simple kiss, right?

They stare into each’s eyes as Lance waits for a response, any response from the stilled man while Shiro tries to find the right response for his decision in Lances before letting out a soft sigh.

“Alright. Only one kiss and I’m leaving, do I make myself clear?”

Lance nods as he raises his free arm to wipe the fallen tears with the back of his hand before looking back up.

Shiro continued to try and convince himself that what he was about to do was out of friendship, that he shouldn’t feel guilty towards Keith for something so simple as he reaches his hand out to place it on Lance’s cheek. He watches as Lance tilts his head a bit to lean into the touch and he temporarily closes his eyes to take in the warmth of his hand before opening them again. They were half-lidded now and Shiro was sure his heart was going to burst with how rapid his heartbeat was, with the way Lance looked up at him with a little too much want for a kiss.

Shiro knew he could change his mind at any given moment, he could get up and walk out the door right behind him any time he wanted to. He couldn’t tell himself there was no turning back if his lips hadn’t touched Lance’s but before he could even reconsider his choices, he was already leaning down towards him.

When they were close enough to feel their warm breaths hitting each other’s parted lips, Shiro stops. This could’ve been his chance to rethink what he was doing but his mind was currently blank. It was clouded up with nothing and all he could focus on was the heat of Lance’s soft breath’s hitting his lips, the scent of alcohol still strong and intoxicating but in a good way.

At that moment he had felt Lance’s slightly trembling hand tighten on his shirt, causing something to stir inside of Shiro but he did everything in his sane power to control it. He had to contain his drunken feelings and emotions, he couldn’t let them get the better of him over a simple kiss, he couldn’t let Lance’s somewhat desperate eyes get the better of him, he couldn’t-

“Kiss me Shiro.”

And it had only took those three whispered words to have Shiro press his lips against Lances with a wanting that shouldn’t have been there.

He shouldn’t have liked how soft Lance’s lips felt as they slowly began to move against his own and the slight elicitation surging through him when he began to follow along. Lance’s unoccupied hand was now placed softly on top of the hand cupping his cheek and stood there for a couple of seconds as their kiss started off slow and hesitant.

Shiro wasn’t sure what a small kiss meant to Lance but this should’ve been more than enough to satisfy him, right? Shiro could’ve pulled away at this very moment and called it quits, end the kiss and walk away, right?

But he didn’t.

Instead, he had let Lance pull his hand away from his cheek and placed it on his side before lifting that very hand again to place it on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro had wanted that to be the only thing Lance made him do and even though he wasn’t hearing the alarm in his head when he was surely supposed to, something in him knew that he had to pull away. Something was warning him and he tried to listen to the warning as he lifts the hand that wasn’t on Lance’s side to grab at Lance’s hand that still had a hold of his shirt to pull it away.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he let Lance pull on his shirt to bring them both back down to the floor behind him, Shiro having to let go of his hand to hold himself up from falling flat against Lance. This should’ve had Shiro snap back to realization again but he found himself deepening the kiss. It wasn’t as hesitant anymore but still slow as their kiss became more passionate, the pressure Shiro had put against Lance’s lips now had Lance wrapping his arm around his neck to pull him down further while his other hand releases the front of his shirt to slither his arm around his back to latch onto his shirt again. Shiro was officially stuck in Lance’s grasp, he knew this and instead of trying to break his way out of it,

He didn’t.

Instead, he had let Lance bring his bottom lip in between his own to nip down at it enough to have Shiro’s grip on his side tighten from the sensation before sucking on it to soothe it out. Shiro had felt Lance tense when he had gripped his side but he wanted more of a reaction than that, he wanted to hear Lance verbally portray his pleasure and as if he already knew how to, he lets his hand roam down his side until he was able to slide his hand underneath his loose shirt. The contact of his hand against Lance’s already warm body had Lance slightly open his mouth to let out a soft gasp because this felt so damn good, he need this, he craved it and he was really loving it.

With Lance’s mouth slightly open against Shiro, Shiro takes the opportunity to take their kiss to the next level and slide his tongue inside Lance’s mouth. Lance let’s out a moan mixed with a whine as he allows Shiro to swirl his tongue around and explore the inside of his mouth, letting Shiro’s wet tongue instantly dominate once his collided with it. At this point in their very heated and intimate make out session, they both start to realize the lack of air from having been kissing so intensely and continuously. As much as Shiro didn’t want to part from Lance’s lips,

He does.

But the moment his lips are separated from Lance’s, he doesn’t stop. He instantly starts a trail of kisses from his cheek, down to his jaw, then to the area right between his neck and shoulder.

If Shiro couldn’t stop himself before then he sure as hell wasn’t going to now, for once he had caught a whiff of the mixed scents from earlier of the salty ocean water, the very faint smell of sweat and liquor-

Shiro was gone. There was no stopping him at this point.

He bites down on that very spot on Lance’s neck, causing the slightly younger man to bring his hand from Shiro’s neck into his jet black hair to grab a soft hold of it and lets out a moan through his parted lips. Shiro does the same Lance had done to his lip and begins to suck on the same spot to soothe out the small mark he was sure he was going to leave before moving over to continue sucking on the tan skin to leave red marks all over.

“S-Shiro,” Lance manages to huff out as he was still trying to catch his breath but with the way Shiro was slowly running his hand up his shirt and against his skin, Lance wasn’t going to be able to catch much of it any time soon. In this state, Lance was so much more sensitive than what he usually was but everything felt 10 times better than when he was sober.

When Shiro reaches the end of his exposed skin around his neck, he brings himself back up to continue kissing Lance softly as he lets his hand roam what his lips can’t underneath his shirt. He feels the faint abs on his stomach before trailing his hand upwards from there, feeling his soft skin and lifting Lance’s shirt up in the process before moving his hand to the side to let his fingers graze his nipple. Lance quickly reacts to the touch as his back slightly arches off the floor, moaning against Shiro’s lips as his fingers oh so expertly tease and pinch on it. If Lance wasn’t dizzy from the drinks, which he obviously was, he was sure as hell seeing the night stars now.

Lance lets go of Shiro’s shirt to drag his hands down his back, when reaching the end of the shirt he tugs it upwards because he too wanted to feel skin. He NEEDED more skin contact, he needed Shiro’s bare skin against his own, he needed Shiro to touch and feel every nook and cranny of his body.

He needed it NOW.

Shiro finally gets the message when Lance had managed to pull his shirt half way up his back so he pulls his hand out of Lance’s shirt to push himself up and pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Lance watches in awe as he catches the way his muscles slightly flexed as he pulled off his shirt, letting out a pleased hum from the sight and instantly reaches out to place his hand flat against Shiro’s now bare chest. Shiro watches Lance trail his hand from his chest, down to his hard ab-filled stomach before latching two fingers around the waistband of his pants and roughly pulls him back down towards him. Lance was now sporting a very seductive grin, or so Shiro thought was very seductive in his drunken eyes, as he gives his pants another tug to bring their lower halves together and to both of their newfound discovery, they were both hard.

Very, very hard.

Lance had let out a throaty moan when he felt Shiro’s hardness hit his own, Shiro having let out a soft groan himself as he closes his eyes to take in the feeling of it before opening his eyes when he hears Lance mumble,

“M-More…I-I want m-more…”

Lance’s words and lustful expression while speaking had went straight into Shiro’s groin, Shiro having bitten his bottom lip to suppress a groan before pushing himself right back up. Lance was then pulled up by his wrist and sat up before Shiro pulls off his shirt and tosses it somewhere behind him. He leans down to place a quick kiss to his lips before he gets up, pulls Lance up with him and wraps his arm around his waist so he wouldn’t end up falling over again. Lance places both hands on Shiro’s arms for extra support as he looks at him with half-lidded and dazed eyes. Shiro takes this opportunity to take in Lance’s super flushed cheeks, his slightly swollen lips that parted as he continued to catch his breath and watches the way Lance licks his already slicked lips so seductively.

“Bedroom.”

Lance nods his head twice before reaching his hand up to the back of Shiro’s head and pulling it down to slam their lips together again, the kiss more needy and deeper than before. With Shiro holding him securely and Lance holding onto him for extra security, Lance begins to move backwards into the apartment and guides them down the hall without parting their lips from one another. Luckily for them both, Lance knew his apartment like the back of his hand even when he was wasted so they didn’t get to bump into any furniture on the way.

As they reached the small hallway though, Lance pulls Shiro to close any gap possibly between them so their torsos were flushed against one another’s and was pinned against the wall. They stay like that for a couple of seconds, their kisses now getting a bit sloppier but very heated and their hands very adventurous as they slither against their bare skin before Lance manages enough strength to pull Shiro back and into the room right next to them.

The moment they had stepped into the room, everything was a blur for them both.

It was as if one moment everything blacked out, the next Shiro was now leading Lance to the bed at the end of the room.

Once again it blacked, the next Lance was on the bed with Shiro hovering over him and they were grinding themselves against each other, wanting more from each other.

It blacked out again, the next they were both completely rid of their clothes before Shiro had poured lubricant on his fingers and began to finger Lance open. One finger, two fingers, and then three. He watched Lance writhe underneath him, gripping the sheets beneath him and moaning pleasurably as he grinded himself down onto his slicked fingers for a deeper feeling, stirring Shiro on more and more.

Blacked out once again, then the next…Shiro was slowly thrusting into him as Lance was now flipped over and laid with his chest and hands flat against the bed. He pushed himself deeper into Lance with every thrust and once Lance accustomed to the feel of Shiro inside of him, he urges him to go faster. Without hesitation, Shiro obliges and does just that, the slapping of their bare skin echoing in the room along with the loud pleasured sounds erupting from both Shiro and Lance with each thrust. Shiro made sure that Lance wouldn’t stop his explosive pleasured sounds, despite his neighbors most likely hating them at that moment, as he continuously hit the same spot over and over and over again.

A good couple of thrusts later Lance had came both on the sheets beneath him and in Shiro’s hand with what was suppose to be a cry of pleasure but came out as a choked sound, body tensing up in his arms as Shiro had been stroking him down once Lance had managed to murmur he was close. Shiro had followed after 3 to 4 seconds later with a heavy groan, his thrusting slowing as he came inside of Lance, working them both through their orgasm.

The last thing Shiro remembers once they came down from their high was him pulling out of Lance as he let out a soft whine and wiping them both down with the tissues he found on the bedside table. After that, he had covered the unconscious brunette with the clean sheets and laid himself beside him. He told himself he would only take a quick rest before leaving and watches the brunette sleep soundly but everything eventually blacked out for him again seconds later,  

Having fallen asleep this time.

 

                                             ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Morning was slowly coming to, the suns early light starting to shine through the thin, light brown curtains from Lance’s bedroom windows. Lance would've most likely slept through the morning thanks to the amount of alcohol he had drank the previous night since his alcohol tolerance was pretty good but because of the crazy mixture he drank, he had woke up. He had woke up and it wasn’t the prettiest feeling at all.

It was a slow process as his eyes flutter open from the sunlight hitting him directly in his face. He doesn’t get to fully open them thanks to the intenseness of the sunlight, or so his eyes thought it to be intense. The light had only gave a slight boost to the rather large headache he currently had so he closes his eyes shut with a low groan and turns himself the opposite direction to burry his face into the larger chest in front of him. He takes in a breath and lets it out slowly as he let’s himself sink further into the warmth that he was currently surrounded with, letting the sleep take over him again-

Until it very slowly starts to hit him.

He was cuddling into a chest?

Lance opens his eyes slowly once again because not only was the headache kicking in pretty badly but the sudden wave of nausea was starting to hit him too. He had then realized that the heavy weight he felt around his waist was a pretty muscular arm hanging loosely over it. This arm felt very familiar but he almost couldn’t believe it.

With a small and tired smile, Lance places his hand on the familiar chest and runs his hand up the very familiar body until he reaches his shoulder. He knew he couldn’t confuse this for a dream since Lance has been in this particular painful position every time he drank too much, so he knew he was pretty much awake.

Lance gives his voice a quick test to see if he was able to talk by letting out a soft hum before mumbling loud enough for the other to hear with a slightly hoarse morning voice,

“Kuro, when did you get back? This is a nice surprise~”

Lance had nearly forgotten about his pounding headache, his unsettling nausea and the fact that he was upset at his boyfriend. He had forgotten all of that because just from his boyfriends name coming out of his mouth, he felt comfortable and way more at home,  despite actually physically being home. He missed Kuro so don’t much and to be able to be wrapped into his boyfriends arms like this, it made Lance realize that Kuro meant so much more to him than he had thought. It made him feel pretty bad about their stupid argument, an argument that should’ve never been taken seriously on his part and he hoped Kuro didn’t take it as serious as he did.

“I missed you so much baby,” Lance whispers as he closes his eyes and runs his hand down his boyfriends arm. This was nice. It felt so familiar, so safe and warm. If Lance could, he'd stay like that in his boyfriend arms for the rest of the day but he knew his nausea wasn’t going to leave until everything was flushed down the toilet.

But he didn’t want to move and strangely it wasn’t just because he was extremely comfortable. As he shifts his leg to intertwine it with his significant other, he stops midway from the slight uncomfort coming from his lower half. An uncomfort Lance recognized it from after having sex and his smile slowly starts to fade. Questions then start to crowd his already aching head, questions he was sure he needed to ask the very man holding onto him:

[When DID Kuro get back? Did he get back last night?  If so, why so early? Was he at the party or did he pick me up afterwards? Or was he waiting for me at home after Hunk drove me home like he said he would? Did we have sex? Well, of course we did but how come I don’t remember anything? How come I don’t remember coming home, how come I don’t remember much of the party? Was I that drunk?? How come I-]

“I missed you too Keith.”

Lance's eyes shoot wide open before he freezes.

He was wide awake now with two realizations hitting quick and really, really hard.

The first was that he wasn’t Keith. He was nowhere even close to Keith and never would be and the second…

That wasn’t Kuro.

The man he was currently cuddling wasn’t his boyfriend and he now knew this thanks to the false name given to him and the obvious difference in voice. The body cradling him was indeed familiar in frame and touch because this body belonged to none other than his boyfriends very own brother and oh how Lance wished he was dreaming at this moment. Lance wasn’t going to lie, he’s had dreams like this where he found himself sleeping with other people but never had he ever wanted it to become a reality. He would never do such a thing, he could NEVER do such a thing!

He would never…

“…S-Shiro…?” Lance hesitated with much difficulty but loud enough as he could feel his throat slightly tightening, his breath quickening from his increase in heartbeats and the saliva building up in his mouth a little too quickly as a warning.

Lance didn’t dare to move his body not even an inch as he felt the chest he had his face on slightly move back to look down. Lance didn’t have the courage to look up, he COULDN’T because he feared he would literally throw up right then and there.

“Lance…? “ he heard Shiro's voice again, confirming Lance that that was indeed not his boyfriend at all in a confirmation he didn’t ask for.

As much as Lance told himself that there was no need to look up and that he should’ve just jumped out of the bed, he still did it anyways. With his heartbeat beating as quick as lightening striking a tree, he slowly turns his head upward and oh how he regretted looking up to a wide-eyed Shiro looking down at him with the same expression he was currently wearing.

Lance couldn’t stay there looking up at a face he shouldn’t have been,  especially when they were both naked under the sheets and-

Lance pushes Shiro's arm off of him and pushes himself off the bed while wrapping one of the sheets around his waist as fast as he could before rushing out the room. He goes down to the end of the hall to lock himself in the bathroom before rushing to the toilet and kneeling in front of it to throw up everything he most likely drank last night.

It was all coming out heavily and Lance wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop,  even after all that was left coming out of him was saliva afterwards but how could he?

Not only did he get into an argument with his boyfriend and go to a party without TELLING said boyfriend but he drinks until he's completely fucked up with no memory of having sex with his boyfriends brother! How could he possibly face Kuro now?? How could he look into his boyfriends eyes after doing such a thing?? How can he pretend something like this didn’t happen in front of him??

“Lance, are you ok? “ Shiro asks from the other side of the door with worry evident in his tone and if Lance could see him, it was evident on his face as well. But Lance didn’t want to look at him, he felt ashamed of himself, he was scared about so many things and thanks to hearing Shiro's voice again, he was attempting to throw up again. No luck or relief came out of that as Lance literally had nothing else to puke out, he was just a gagging mess trying to get his insides to unclench itself from around each other.

He was scared.

He didn’t want to lose what he had with Kuro, he didn’t want to lose Kuro.

He felt so embarrassed to face Shiro because he knew it was his fault that this happened to them. He regretted going to that party, he hated himself for going.

But he knew he couldn’t stay in the bathroom forever. As much as he didn’t want to see Shiro at the moment, he knew he had to talk to him. He couldn’t just let him leave like this without talking so Lance flushed the toilet for what seemed like the hundredth time before slowly pushing himself off the floor on very shaky legs. He walks over to the sink to rinse and brush his teeth, wetting his face multiple times with cold water before drying it and opening the door the bathroom slowly.

Shiro wasn’t at the door anymore and as Lance made his way down the hall and into his room, he hadn’t spot any of Shiro clothes scattered on the floor but his own. A part of him wanted him to feel relieved about Shiro leaving but the other only felt anxious as he went to his closet to grab a blue robe. He let’s the sheets around his waist drop and as he was pulling on the robe, he stops midway when he looks into the reflection of his full body mirror in front of him. He could see red marks formed even over his tanned skin around his neck and his upper chest. Lance would’ve naturally ran his hands over marks like those left by his boyfriend but he couldn’t even stand to look at them for more than 5 seconds as he pulled his robe on and tightened it around him. He turns from the mirror and walks out his room without even looking at the messed up bed he would have to eventually go back to clean. He makes his way down the hall,  making the kitchen his destination but when he passes by the living room,  he freezes in place.

Shiro was standing by the couch with his back facing Lance, pulling his shirt over his head to put it back on. Before he could pull it on, Lance was able to catch a glance of some red scratch marks on his back that he was sure it was his doing. He knew he was scratcher, especially when it came down to really good sex BUT that wasn’t something he was about to give any type of thought or attention.

He folds his arms around him a bit too securely as he watches Shiro slip on his shoes, waiting for him to turn around and when he does his eyes widen a bit before he says a little too softly for the given situation,

“Lance. How, uh…how are you feeling?”

Lance finds it hard to look directly into his eyes, looking anywhere but to Shiro's eyes as he finds his voice somewhere hidden in his throat to mumble,

“I’m fine.”

They both fall silent for a couple of seconds, the sounds of distant cars having been able to be heard from outside despite being on a higher level. They stay like that until Lance finds the courage to finally speak and break the silence because if they stood like that any longer, Lance was sure to run back to the bathroom and not come back out until Shiro did leave.

“What….What exactly happened last night? I-I don’t remember anything from the party or how I got home, I don’t r-remember us-“ Lance stops himself from continuing, he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence so instead he asks with his hands tightening around himself,

“It was my fault, wasn’t it…? “

“No Lance, I’m…also to blame for what happened. You were really drunk but so was I. I should’ve waited for Hunk to take you home like he was supposed to but I got impatient and took you home myself. I shouldn’t have done that and I'm-“

“Don’t…do it. Don’t apologize. What's done is done, there’s no going back.”

Lance could feel a familiar sting coming from his eyes, he could feel his eyes watering but he did everything he could to hold back any tears from falling. He didn’t want Shiro to feel bad for him, he didn’t want his pity and as much as he wanted to be just as mad at him as he was to himself for this damned situation, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to blame Shiro for any of this,  this having all happened because he wouldn’t take Shiro's advice.

This was all his fault.

“Just…promise me you won’t tell anyone before you go. Especially Keith and Kuro, they can never find out about this-“

“Keeping this a secret would only make things worse for us Lance. It’s bound to come out whether we say something or not but it’s best if we tell them so they won’t find out on their own-“

“Once we tell them the truth, they’ll only want to leave us Shiro!” Lance shouts over him.

Shiro's eyes widen to the sudden outburst and to the tears now strolling down Lance’s cheeks. He could see a small hint of fear in his eyes as Lance finally looks up to him, it almost made Shiro feel a bit scared himself but he doesn’t allow those feelings to take over him.

“They’re both hot headed people who are very hard to reason with, you should know this more than me! Once they find out what happened between us, they wont want to stick around and listen, they’ll only think we're throwing excuses at them!”

Lance looks down to the rugged floor below him, the color resembling the color of his robe as he bites down on his bottom lip to try and stop the tears from falling. He looses up an arm to reach up and wipe away his tears with the back of his hand before wrapping his arm around him again and mumbles,

“I don’t know about you but I love Kuro too much to lose him. I'll do whatever I have to so I don’t lose him and if that means I have to keep this a secret from him, then so be it.”

He looks back up to Shiro who had been looking at him with shock but then he turns his head, eyes narrowing in thought now. Lance notices Shiro's hands balling up into fists at his sides, he knew Shiro felt the same way he did towards Keith and he knew Lance was right.

Lance knew that Shiro was a really good guy that only wanted the best for everyone and that this was just as hard for him too but they both knew they couldn’t afford for their loved ones to find out.

 It’ll most likely turn into a disaster.

“No one else knows about this but us Shiro. No one needs to know, it’ll be our secret…so promise me.”

Shiro's hands unclench beside him and relaxes as he closes his eyes for a second to take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opens them again with a small frown on his face this time and mumbles softly,

“Ok. I promise.”

Lance nods his head even though Shiro wasn’t looking at him before leaning himself against the wall of the entrance to the living room. They fall into silence once again and that was Shiro's queue to take his leave. Before he could make a move to leave though, he rids himself of his frown before looking up at Lance again and asks,

“Are you sure you’re feeling ok? You look a little pale…”

Lance closes his eyes while nodding his eyes and tries to give Shiro a smile but it instantly faltered when he mumbles, “I’m fine Shiro.”

Lance had lied. His headache was still strong, his body was tired and he felt he would need to rush to the bathroom again but he forced himself to push the thought aside. At least until Shiro had left and with a slight nod of his head from understanding, Shiro starts to make his way out the living room. When he reaches Lance, he raises his hand to pat his shoulder but stops himself from doing it. He lowers his hand to his side again and walks passed Lance completely.

Lance doesn’t move an inch until he hears the front door open and close shut. He lowers his head enough for his slightly out grown hair to cover his eyes before sliding himself down the wall. He hugs his knees to his chest and buries his face into his knees, his body starting to slightly tremble as he began to cry,  his soft sobs the only thing echoing back to him in his quiet home.

He wasn’t mad at Shiro, he couldn’t be mad at him and he hoped Shiro didn’t think wrongly of him. He was simply just in a state of shock and surprise with what had happened. If anything, Lance was grateful it was someone of confidence instead of some stranger or worse…he could've been kidnapped or killed but he wasn’t. He ended up with Shiro and he was so damn grateful nothing bad had happened to him but it still felt wrong. Lance didn’t feel right, he didn’t like the fact he had done what he did unconsciously. He woke up without any memory of what happened and that scared him to death. He could’ve ended up doing what he did with anyone else and even though he didn’t, it still scared the shit out of him.

What scared him more than anything though was losing his boyfriend because of something like this. He really did love Kuro and he knew if Kuro found out about this, he wouldn’t forgive him. He would only yell at him, call him terrible things that Lance wouldn’t ever had imagine he would, tell him he hated him, that he never wanted to see him ever again. The list was endless but it was filled with what Lance had only THOUGHT that could’ve been said.

He had really hoped Shiro kept his promise because if he didn’t, if he lost Kuro, he wouldn’t know what he would do. He honestly couldn’t see himself without him. He couldn’t even TRY to imagine it, for if he did, he'd remember the past.

A past that made him wish he had permanent amnesia so he could forget it, a past that Kuro had helped him forget so without Kuro in his life, Lance would feel so alone and lost.

As for Shiro, he couldn’t see himself without Keith either.

He was so conflicted on what should really be done since he had originally planned on being honest with Keith but he promised Lance not to say anything. Shiro knew the consequences of telling Keith, he COULD lose him but he knew if he didn’t and he found out some other way, his trust in Shiro would plummet. He would hate Shiro for keeping secret about it and not being open about it.

But Shiro knew his brother all too well too. He knew his brother wouldn’t take kindly to the news and that would most likely affect his relationship with Lance.

So Shiro was really stuck here.

Shiro really messed up too though. He really did miss Keith but this was no way to show it, this was no way to “Let off steam” in any way. He should’ve thought his actions over careful, he could’ve prevented from any of this from happening. He felt at fault for this and he hoped that his friendship with Lance didn’t change over this.

Well, at least not too much because change it did.

They both knew they wouldn’t be the same around each other anymore and hopefully that didn’t give them away to anyone else.

Especially Kuro and Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, just wanted to put out there that there's a reason for Lance being very sensitive and it should be pretty obvious...(did I make it obvious enough or no?? 0_0) 
> 
> I had originally planned on leaving this a one-shot before I finished this but I kinda wanted to write out Keith and Kuro's reaction to this...unless you guys don't want that then do let me know~! (^3^) 
> 
> Also, I just so happened to have written the dance floor part with Shance while listening to the song "Havanah" By Camilla Cabello, which is a very nice song, so if you wanna listen to the song while reading that specific part, then hear you go's! But in all honesty, I listened to so many songs that lead me to write this (it may seem like they were all depressing songs but they weren't...sort of...)
> 
> But hopefully the next won't be as long...ok, that's a lie but oh wellz, I hope you guys enjoyed this anyways~! <3


End file.
